


Bleeding Love

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic del mismo título portugués escrito por featherIshope. Sinopsis: Emma Swan es una universitaria medio perdida, que se está relacionando con un profesor casado y perdiendo el interés en su futuro académico. Comienza un nuevo trabajo, cuidando a Regina Mills, una mujer que sufre de una dolencia terminal... Poco a poco, al lado de Regina, la joven aprenderá a aprovechar el mundo, pero se acaba apartando cada vez más da su antigua vida.Swanqueen.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ella se miró en el espejo, los cabellos negros, sueltos, golpeándole los hombros, formando tirabuzones debido a la plancha, se puso el maquillaje: la máscara alrededor de los ojos para esconder las evidentes ojeras que allí estaban, después los polvos, el lápiz de ojo, rímel y por último su labial rojo. Se levantó, aún envuelta en su albornoz y vio al marido, Daniel ya estaba vestido con su traje gris y anudándose la corbata. Él le sonrió, ¡qué bella sonrisa tenía! Los cabellos claros, los ojos color miel, era el típico hombre que en la facultad arrancaba suspiros de las chicas, y eso incluía a Regina. Se dirigió al vestidor y sacó un vestido ceñido, negro, hasta la altura de las rodillas, con un escote en V y la espalda desnuda, sería perfecto. Por último, se puso sus tacones negros, se miró en el espejo una última vez, estaba bellísima. El negro era su color.

-¿Vamos? Nos están esperando, cumpleañera- Daniel dijo sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dirigieron al comedor donde algunos amigos íntimos de Regina y Daniel ya estaban ahí para la cena de cumpleaños de la morena.

**Algunas horas antes**

Regina había salido del despacho temprano, y corrido a casa con un ramo de rosas enormes que Daniel le había mandado a su trabajo. Llegó a casa y preparó todos los platos que serían servidos en la cena. Daniel llegó del despacho casi enseguida, se colocó detrás de su mujer y la besó en los hombros, ella estaba terminando de cortar las cebollas cuando Daniel puso los dedos en una de las vieiras que estaban encima del horno.

-Nada de eso, Daniel- le dijo Regina dándole un golpe en la mano –Espera algunas horas más

-No era necesario que estuvieras haciendo todo esto, no quisiste que te llevara a cenar- le dijo mirándola

-Sabes que adoro todo esto, adoro cocinar, adoro recibir a gente aquí- cogió un vaso para llenarlo de agua, pero este se resbaló de sus dedos cayendo dentro del fregadero, varios trozos se desperdigaron, Daniel se acercó por el otro lado

-Deja que yo lo limpio- dijo cogiendo los guantes, Regina rápidamente los cogió de sus manos

-No, déjalo, yo lo limpio, todo está bien, vete- dijo sonriendo

-Está bien- él sonrió, pasó por ella y cogió la vieira poniéndosela en la boca y guiñando un ojo a su mujer que movía la cabeza.

En cuanto el marido hubo salido, ella miró hacia el vaso roto, miró su mano. Estaban secas, el vaso estaba seco, no tenía por qué haberse resbalado. Se colocó los guantes y recogió los trozos, los dejó encima de un papel de periódico para después tirarlos a la basura.

Regina estaba sirviendo las vieiras cuando se detuvo al lado de Kate y Marian, Marian estaba casada con uno de los socios que trabajaban en el buffet de Daniel, y Kate conocía a Regina desde el colegio, y el tiempo no había roto esa amistad.

-Canapés de vieira, ¿de verdad?- dijo Kate

-No es nada, coged- dijo Regina

-Estás deslumbrante, querida, tu cuerpo en ese vestido se ve maravilloso- dijo Marian

-Parezco una cama deshecha- dijo ella riendo

-Siempre dices eso, pero estás siempre deslumbrante- dijo Kate

Daniel estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, Regina en la otra punta, y al lado estaban Robin, Marian, Kate y Dylan, junto con otra pareja Amy y Elliot. La cena ya había sido servida, todos estaban comiendo y riendo de los recuerdos y de algunos chistes de Elliot.

-Recuerdo que Regina me rechazó tres veces- dijo Daniel apuntando el cuchillo hacia la mujer –Tres veces- dijo de nuevo

-Lo hice porque él tardó dos años en darse cuenta de que yo existía- sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de vino

-¿Y cómo llegasteis a juntaros?- Dylan preguntó

-Cuenta, amor- dijo Regina

-No, puedes contarlo tú- ella sonrió, sonrojándose

-Robin me dijo que yo estaba bien cuando me ponía BIEN bebida, estoy segura de que Daniel lo hizo mejor- miraron a Regina

-Él dijo “Me gusto más cuando estoy contigo”- miró a los ojos miel del hombre, que ahora estaba a su lado, le dio un piquito

-Ah, Regina, mi esposa linda que hoy cumple 37 años. Cuando la vi hace quince años, dije “tengo que conocer a esa muchacha”, y mirad ahora, una increíble mujer. Feliz Cumpleaños. Quince años, Regina y solo estamos comenzando- dijo dándole un beso –Te amo

-Yo también te amo- le extendió una cajita, la morena la abrió y dentro había una cadena de oro blanco, Regina lo miró seria

-¿No te gusta?- dijo preocupado

-Sí, me gusta, y te amo mucho, solo que vosotros- señaló a todos en la mesa enseñando la cadena –os equivocasteis- todo sonrieron

-¿Apostasteis sobre lo que le iba a regalar?

-Sí, y yo gané, como has dicho Daniel, quince años, te conozco my bien- le dio un piquito

 

-Estoy a tu lado y me siento feliz- Robin tocaba las teclas del piano horrorosamente mientras cantaba una canción que se acababa de inventar

-Deja que Regina toque, Robin, ya has destrozado bastante el piano- dijo Marian, Robin resopló y se levantó. Regina le sonrió y se sentó

-El piano está desafinado, Regina- dijo Robin

-Has estado increíble, Robin- le dijo al hombre. Miró al piano, puso un dedo en cada nota y comenzaron a moverse, en cada tecla negra, en cada tecla blanca, estaba interpretando Fantasie, en F menor, Op. 49 de Chopin. Los dedos iban y venían en una armonía que extasiaba a quienquiera que estuviera escuchando. De las cosas que amaba Regina hacer, tocar el piano era una de ellas. Recordaba que tocaba con su padre cuando tenía cinco años en las noches de invierno, y calmaba su corazón. Regina viajaba a otro universo cuando tocaba esas notas, un universo solo de ella, de ella y de la melodía. Regina miraba ahora las teclas, se equivocó en una nota e intentó volver a la última parte.

-Es la primera vez que se equivoca- dijo Marian sonriendo, Kate la mandó cerrar la boca, haciendo un “shhh”

Regina terminó de tocar y recibió aplausos por parte de sus invitados. Ella miraba las teclas, su mano aún encima de ellas, vio su pulgar y el meñique temblando, no escuchó los aplausos, no escuchó a su marido diciéndole que había sido hermoso, ella solo conseguía mirar su mano que temblaba y pensar en la nota que había fallado, y en lo que había sucedido para equivocarse en una melodía tan conocida por ella.

**Año y medio después**

El sonido estridente del despertador se escuchó, una Emma somnolienta refunfuñó y se giró hacia un lado, el aparato continuó sonando, abrió los ojos y se deparó con un hombre a su lado, durmiendo.

-Mierda- se dijo a sí misma, miró el despertador que seguía sonando, eran las 08:15 de la mañana, Emma desorbitó los grandes ojos verdes –Mierda- se levantó y comenzó a correr por la estancia solo con las bragas y el sujetador, buscando su ropa –Mierda…mierda…- se acercó al hombre desconocido dormido y tiró de su pie –Eh, tú, despierta y lárgate- el hombre abrió los ojos y se sentó

-¿Quieres una más?

-No, quiero que te levantes y te largues- dijo ella poniéndose la blusa de Harry Potter que estaba en el suelo

-No era eso lo que decías anoche- dijo él levantándose, completamente desnudo

-Te he dicho que te largues- miró al hombre –Bah, ponte algo y sal- dijo tirándole los vaqueros a su cara, corrió al baño y se puso los vaqueros rasgados y sus botas negras, cogió la pasta de dientes que estaba en el lavabo y se puso un poco en el dedo, pasándoselo por los dientes.

-Al menos me acuerdo de tu nombre, Emma Lis, pero solo tu madre te llama así, y ella te llama así cuando está enfadada, sobre todo porque últimamente solo bebes y has cambiado de estudios tres veces en los últimos tres años.

-Ponte la ropa y vete- dijo con la cara manchada de pasta de dientes, se puso una chaqueta roja y salió de la casa, con el hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba tras ella. Cogió una botella de agua que tenía en la mochila y tomó un buche, hizo gárgaras y escupió en la acera, tenía una multa en el parabrisas, la cogió y entró en el coche, abrió la guantera y metió la multa en ella –Quédate ahí con las otras- dijo cerrándola. Encendió el motor y junto con él resonó una alta música, la apagó rápidamente y arrancó. El muchacho, que ni sabía quién era, estaba delante del coche –No es necesario que nos demos los teléfonos, ni esa cosas, ¿ok?- dijo dejando al hombre atrás.

Emma llevaba una vida completamente loca, vivía con la amiga, Ruby Luccas, en un apartamento, actualmente estudiaba Derecho, pero lo odiaba. Últimamente odiaba todo, menos beber y salir con su amiga todos los fines de semana a un bar, el Rabbit Hole.

Llegaba tarde a una entrevista, iba a cuidar de una mujer que tenía una enfermedad degenerativa. Emma nunca cuidaba de nadie, ni de ella misma, pero necesitaba el trabajo, ya que sus padres no le estaban ingresando nada. Se detuvo frente a una casa que más parecía una mansión de lo grande que era, tocó el timbre y esperó, mientras esperaba encendió un cigarrillo y se lo puso entre los labios.

 

Regina se despertó esa mañana con la voz de su marido llamándola, le dio un beso en los labios y esperó a que se despertara. Regina no quería despertar, se sentía últimamente una inútil. Inútil por no poder hacer nada más sola, inútil por tener esa maldita enfermedad y necesitar a alguien para ayudarla en todo.

Regina había descubierto la enfermedad año y medio antes, cuando los síntomas comenzaron a aparecer, buscó un médico y tras varios exámenes, descubrió que tenía ELA. Se sintió como si se hundiera en un pozo. Nadie podía ayudarla, sabía que al final de todo, moriría, solamente no quería arrastrar a más personas con ella.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, el marido la cogió en brazos y la llevó al baño, la sentó en la silla. La desvistió y le dio un baño. Por más que Regina intentara hacer las cosas sola, no podía. La enfermedad le estaba afectando a los músculos y apenas conseguía mover los brazos y las manos.

Daniel terminó de bañarla y la secó, le puso unos pantalones negros y una blusa de salir azul clara, le cerró los botones, y dejó los cabellos mojados sueltos.

Regina, sentada frente al espejo, vio al marido maquillarla, pasando la base correctora por las ojeras, que ahora eran mucho más visibles, le pasó los polvos, el rímel, el lápiz de ojos.

-Quiero yo ponerme el pintalabios- dijo con la voz algo más grave –Vas a retrasarte

-Regina, aún tengo treinta minutos, da tiempo- dijo cogiendo el labial de su mano y pasándoselo en sus labios –Creo que la señora Bell llega tarde- dijo mientras cerraba el labial

-Ya no vendrá más- dijo y Daniel la miró

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿No va a venir en todo el día?

-La despedí

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Regina? No puedes quedarte en casa sola

-Me hacía sentir como una paciente, y no lo soy

-Regina, finalmente encontramos a alguien eficiente, alguien confiable y flexible que puede estar aquí cuando yo tenga que salir temprano. No puedes decidir las cosas sola. Voy a llamar a Robin y…- fue interrumpido por la mujer

-Voy a entrevistar a una persona

-Es una locura- terminó de hablar y escuchó el timbre -¿La vas a entrevistar ahora? ¿Sola?- preguntó

-Ve a trabajar y yo la entrevistaré. Aún puedo hacer eso sola- se levantó cogiendo el andador articulado –La entrevistaré y tú la conocerás más tarde.

-No, no vas a hacer esto sola- dijo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a la sala. Daniel caminó con Regina hacia la puerta y se paró al lado de ella. Regina abrió la puerta y vio a una muchacha de espaldas con los cabellos en una coleta de caballo mal hecha, con algunos mechones sueltos, la muchacha pareció asustarse, se giró y dejó el cigarro, apagándolo en uno de sus maceteros.

-He venido a la entrevista por lo del empleo. Hola, soy Emma Swan- extendió la mano.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina y Daniel miraron a la muchacha que tenían enfrente, no debía de tener ni veinticinco años, los cabellos revueltos, sin contar la manera en que vestía.

-Entre, por favor- dijo Daniel, educadamente. Emma entró en la casa con su mochila al hombro. Observó todo a su alrededor, muy limpio y recogido. Daniel ayudó a Regina a sentarse en el sofá -¿Desea tomar algo?- le preguntó a Emma

-¿Tequila?- dijo sonriendo –Es una broma, me gustaría un poco de agua- dijo Emma

-Puede sentarse ahí- dijo Regina señalando un sillón beige, Emma dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas abiertas. Daniel volvió a la sala con dos vasos. Uno de cristal y otro de plástico rojo con una cañita. Le dio el vaso a Emma y se sentó al lado de Regina, dándole a ella de beber.

Emma seguía observando todo, todo era muy grande, muy lujoso. Observó que en la sala había varios cuadros, pinturas abstractas, varias fotos de la mujer que tenía delante con el marido, y un piano.

-Gracias- dijo Regina con su voz ronca, robando la atención de la muchacha que ahora miraba hacia ella. Regina esbozó una sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes y Emma bebió de su agua.

-Entonces- dijo Emma, rompiendo el silencio y dejando el vaso en la mesita del centro -¿Cuál de los dos toca el piano?- Daniel aún la encaraba

-Yo toco…o mejor dicho, tocaba- dijo parpadeando rápido

-¿Por qué lo dejó? Creo que es uno de los instrumentos más hermosos para escuchar- dijo sonriendo, Regina la miró, sus ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa grande, miró al marido que observaba a la muchacha como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sabía que Daniel era como ella, bueno, en realidad, Daniel era como ella año y medio atrás, antes de la enfermedad. Daniel odiaba el desorden, el jaleo. Era un perfecto perfeccionista, por así decir. Daniel miraba a la muchacha incrédulo –“¿Acaso sabrá para qué es la entrevista?”- pensó. Emma entonces los miró a ellos que no sabían cómo responder y enseguida cayó en la cuenta, “¿cómo soy tan tonta?” –Ah, pues claro, ya entendí por qué lo dejó.- dijo avergonzada, mirando al suelo y tocándose las cortas uñas, dándose cuenta de lo que había preguntado.

-Es evidente que habrá traído su CV- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación el modo en cómo habló Daniel. Emma la miró a ella para saber lo que era un CV, los ojos verdes, grandes y redondos fijos en Regina.

-CV es un currículo- dijo la morena

-Ah, claro, claro. Sí, lo traje, está aquí dentro- dijo cogiendo la mochila y removiendo lo que tenía dentro, sacó un papel doblado, un poco arrugado, lo miró y se lo extendió a Daniel.

-Encontré a la señorita Swan en la web de la universidad- dijo Regina, esbozando una sonrisa al marido, que tenía el currículo de Emma en las manos

-Aquí dice que su empleo más reciente fue en un Starbucks de carretera y estuvo ahí menos de tres meses- miró a Regina -¿Te puedes creer?

-Ah- Emma se levantó y cogió el papel de las manos del hombre –Espere, disculpe- miró el currículo –No es este- lo estrujo y lo metió en la mochila, sacando otro papel, arrugado que entregó a Daniel –Es un poco diferente del que envié, adorné aquel un poco- dijo sonriendo, Daniel miró el papel –Entonces- miró a Regina -¿Quién cuidaba de usted antes? Si no le importaba decirlo

-De ninguna manera- dijo Regina –Tuvimos a una amable mujer que se ha ido y antes, mi madre- Emma levantó la ceja

-Vaya, qué valor- dijo sonriendo

-Sin sombra de dudas, no fue perfecto- sonrió de lado

\- Si fuéramos mi madre y yo, la carnicería hubiera llegado pronto- sonrió, y Regina también. Daniel se levantó y cogió el vaso que estaba en la mesa de centro, dejándolo sobre un reposavasos.

-Creo que la limpieza no es una de sus habilidades. ¿Cocina? ¿Tiene experiencia con enfermedades? Cuénteme, Emma, ¿ha visto ya o cuidado de alguien con una enfermedad degenerativa?- Daniel la encaraba. Emma se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Regina, que parecía muy interesada en saber la respuesta.

-No mucho- dijo, y volvió a concentrarse en sus uñas –He leído algunas cosas en Internet

-¿Ha leído cosas en Internet?- dijo Daniel, sin poder creerse tal barbaridad, ¿cómo alguien manda el currículo para un determinado empleo sin jamás haber visto o hecho algo relacionado con él? – Bien, entonces, ha sido un placer conocerla- dijo Daniel levantándose, Emma balanceó la cabeza, concordando, Regina los miraba a los dos

-¿Qué quiere decir con “no mucho”?- habló Regina, Daniel, que ya estaba en pie, parado en la puerta, la miró, Emma se encogió de hombros

-En el colegio, me presté voluntaria para ayuda en un asilo, mi abuela estaba allí, ella tenía Parkinson y también había otros ancianos con diferentes enfermedades, iba mucho, no lo he mencionado porque ya hace tiempo- dijo Emma mirando a Regina, la mujer la miraba, incluso parecía estar admirada por algo, entonces Regina miró a su marido

 

Daniel estaba con Emma en la cocina, su móvil ya había sonado siete veces, del trabajo, estaba muy atrasado. Decidió enseñarle a Emma algunas cosas, como, por ejemplo, preparar el complejo vitamínico de Regina. El hombre abrió el armario y sacó algunos ingredientes

-Lleva brócoli, remolacha, zanahorias…

-Daniel, te vas  a atrasar- dijo Regina entrando en la cocina, caminando lentamente en su andador de adultos. Daniel cogió la tabla de cortar y un cuchillo, dejándolo todo encima de la encimera.

-La tabla y el cuchillo- dijo volviendo al armario

-Daniel, yo se lo explico- dijo Regina

-Solo un momento- dijo, abriendo el armario y sacando algunas pastillas –Después de cortar, añada las vitaminas y los estimuladores inmunológicos, batiendo todo en la licuadora. Cuando más coma, mejor, lo light es un enemigo – dijo colocando las pastillas en la encimera y mirando a la muchacha, ella tenía la mano en su nuca

-Daniel, yo se lo explico, estate tranquilo

-Regina, déjame hacer esto, ¿ok?- dijo sin paciencia. Los dos miraron a Emma

-¿Dónde está el baño?- preguntó

-Todo recto, allí, la puerta de la derecha- dijo Daniel, haciendo poco caso. Emma salió, caminando hacia el baño

-Mira, Regina- Daniel comenzó a hablar –Esa mujer es una pesadilla. No es enfermera, ¿cómo sabré que estarás bien si te quedas con ella?

-Daniel, confía en mí. Ella puede escucharme, por favor. Yo le explicaré todo y si no se las apaña bien, buscaremos a otra. Por favor, confía en mí- dijo mirando al marido.

-Te amo, Regina, y no me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediera

-Ya ha sucedido, Daniel y nadie puede evitarlo. Estaré bien. Ahora, ve a trabajar- dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso al marido.

 

Cuando Daniel se hubo marchado, Regina le dijo a Emma que ya era la hora de tomar su complejo vitamínico, la muchacha cogió el cuchillo y el brócoli, y lo  cortó, echándolo después en la licuadora

-Emma, usa la tabla- dijo Regina, al lado de la muchacha

-Ah, está bien- Emma cogió la tabla y puso el brócoli encima y golpeó contra él el cuchillo, provocando en  Regina una mueca y un rápido parpadeo –Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo viven los pacientes de ELA?- volvió a coger todo de la tabla y echarlo en la licuadora -¿De dos a cinco años? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enferma?- hacía varias preguntas al mismo tiempo

-No hay que echar el tallo en la licuadora- dijo Regina, Emma miró hacia ella, después al aparato, y sacó de dentro el tallo – Solo las hojas

-Disculpe, no es que quiera saber cuándo voy a necesitar otro empleo. Lo pregunto porque siento curiosidad con su calendario

-Año y medio- dijo Regina, la muchacha cogió un paño y se  secó las manos

-Eso es lo que me fastidia de esa enfermedad- cogió un líquido rojo y lo echó dentro de la licuadora –La mente continúa en forma, pero los músculos, los brazos y las piernas…- Regina la cortó

-Pon la …- no dio tiempo a decirlo, Emma encendió la licuadora sin la tapa, haciendo que todo lo de dentro salpicara hacia fuera, ensuciando toda la cocina, su blusa y a Regina. Cogió la tapa e intentó taparla –Apaga, apaga eso- dijo Regina, demasiado alto. Emma apagó la licuadora y se tapó la boca, soltando un “Perdóneme” –Está bien- dijo Regina, balanceando la cabeza y sonriendo –Hay una primera vez para todo.

-Cierto. Voy a terminar con esto para que puede tomárselo- dijo Emma, comprobando que la tapa estaba bien puesta esta vez.

Después de tomarse el batido y mientras Emma limpiaba la cocina, la morena pensaba en cómo haría para que todo saliera bien. No quería enfermeras que la cuidaran, la trataban como a una enferma, claro que estaba enferma, pero no quería ser tratada de esa manera y sí como una persona normal que solo necesitaba ayuda.

Su vida había cambiado drásticamente en año y medio, lo odiaba, le gustaba ser independiente, siempre lo fue y siempre consiguió las cosas por sí sola, ahora necesitaba de alguien hasta para ir al baño.

-Emma, ¿puedes llevarme al baño?- pidió, acercándose a la cocina que ya estaba limpia y oliendo a lejía.

-Claro- dijo Emma, ayudando a la mujer a llegar al baño, la morena entró y Emma se quedó en la puerta –Me quedo aquí en la puerta, no tiene de qué avergonzarse o tener prisa.

-Emma, voy a necesitar ayuda- dijo Regina, la muchacha que estaba apoyada en la pared de fuera miró hacia dentro del baño, con cara divertida, y sería divertido si no fuera algo muy serio.

-Ah- dijo Emma, intentando entender lo que Regina quería decir con “ayuda”

-Para sentarme y también la necesitaré después- dijo Regina, despacio, con los ojos verdes atentos en ella –Para limpiarme – dijo, como si fuera obvio, Emma la encaraba y sonrió -¿Por qué estás riendo?- Emma caminó hacia al otro lado de la pared, se apoyó y cruzó los brazos

-Mi amiga Ruby dice que es mejor tener gatitos que hijos, al menos los gatos saben usar la caja de arena- dijo -¡Oh, dios mío, usted debe ser una de esas mujeres puritanas que no tiene sexo los domingos!

-Soy una mujer adulta que necesita ayuda para ir al baño- dijo Regina, sin paciencia

-Ok- Emma entró en el baño, condujo a Regina hasta la taza y se puso delante de ella –Muy bien, voy a abrirle los pantalones- dijo desabotonado los pantalones de Regina –Ahora voy a bajárselos- dijo repitiendo el proceso, bajando los pantalones de la morena –y ahora le estoy bajando sus bragas- dijo, Regina reviró los ojos, estaba impaciente y necesitaba de verdad hacer sus necesidades, y Emma relatando lo que hacía no la estaba ayudando mucho.

-¿Podría dejar de narrar?- pidió Regina

-Ah- Emma bajó a Regina -¿Por qué esta mierda es tan baja?

-Emma, esa boca- Regina la reprendió, Emma la encaró, próxima a ella. Cogió el papel higiénico

\- Estoy desenrollando el papel higiénico- continuó cerca de Regina, mientras la morena orinaba

-Más fuerte- dijo, mientras Emma la limpiaba

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Limpia con más fuerza

-Ah, claro- dijo Emma, pasando otro trozo de papel higiénico por Regina, mirando hacia arriba- Ahora la estoy levantando, subiendo los pantalones y…- se desequilibró, cayendo en el suelo y haciendo que Regina cayera, con la mano dentro de la taza. Emma se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a reír descontroladamente –Mierda, ¿está bien?- preguntó, Regina sacó la mano de dentro de la taza, estaba mojada. Emma miró la mano y a Regina –Perdóneme- dijo

-Está bien, solo ayúdame a limpiar esto e intenta estar más atenta- dijo

 

Después del pequeño incidente, Emma ayudó a Regina a echarse en la cama, la mujer le pidió que encendiera la tele. Y ella salió a fumar un cigarro.

 _“Genial, Emma, eres capaz de acelerar la muerte de la mujer si continuas de esa manera”,_ pensaba Emma mientras tragaba el humo. Terminó y volvió al cuarto de Regina.

-Emma, ¿puedes coger el frasco azul que está en el baño? Ya es la hora de tomar las pastillas- dijo Regina. Emma fue al baño y abrió el pequeño armarito, en el que había varios frascos. Cogió el azul y un vaso de agua, se acercó a Regina – Ponla en mi boca y dame agua- dijo, Emma así lo hizo, claro que torpe como era, Emma derramó un poco de agua encima de Regina, secándole después con la manga de su camisa –Ahora puedes dejarme sola. Voy a dormir un poco. A la hora del almuerzo, me llamas- le dijo

-Claro. Con permiso- dijo Emma saliendo y apagando la luz, dejando a Regina sola.

 

A la hora del almuerzo, Daniel llegó, dijo que iba a trabajar en casa y que Emma podía marcharse. La rubia salió corriendo, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Regina. Fue a casa y se echó, pensando si volvería a la casa de la mujer o no, probablemente no. Emma no sabía hacer nada, a no ser meterse en jaleos. Era eso lo que el profesor Killian, con el que tenía un romance, decía.

Era sábado, Emma siempre iba los sábados al Duty Bar, donde la gente cantaba, bebía y bailaba. Ella iba a cantar, claro, adoraba la guitarra. Y su amiga Ruby la alentaba.

-Te lo digo en serio, Ruby, la dejé caer y pensé _“La madre que me parió, me va a matar_ ” ¿Y qué hace la mujer? Solo cerró los ojos y me miró diciéndome que todo estaba bien- dijo mientras tomaba otra dosis de tequila –La peor parte fue que ni se enfadó conmigo, se quedó con aquella sonrisa perfecta en la cara.

-El silencio es mucho peor, ya que tiene que mantener la calma- dijo Ruby. Emma se tomó otro sorbo de tequila

-Un brindis por encontrar una cosa más en la que soy pésima- golpeó el vaso con el de su amiga

-Eh, estrella, es tu turno, así que por favor, no lo estropees todo- dijo Bart, un hombre grueso que organizaba las actuaciones en el bar. Emma respiró hondo.

-Tú puedes- Ruby le dio apoyo. Por más que Emma amara tocar y cantar, se moría de vergüenza al hacerlo en público.

-Yo puedo- dijo cogiendo una lata de cerveza

-Tú puedes- le volvió a decir Ruby

-Sí, yo puedo- gritó, encaminándose al escenario mientras cogía dos chupitos de tequila y se los bebía rápidamente

 _No, no lo va a conseguir_ , dijo Ruby para sí misma, viendo a la amiga subir al escenario.

Emma subió al escenario tras haber bebido varios chupitos de tequila, cogió la guitarra y se detuvo frente al público. Todos estaban de pie y mirándola, ella se quedó mirando a las personas.

-¿Vas a cantar o no, gatita?- preguntó un hombre

-Claro, ah, ¿estáis todos bien? Espero que sí- dijo agarrando con firmeza la cinta de la guitarra –Ah, soy Emma y está muy bien estar aquí en el Duty Barry’s- comenzó a puntear algunas notas –Voy a cantar una canción- dijo canturreando

-¿Vas a cantar o no, muñeca?- dijo otro hombre

-Sí, solo un minuto- dijo Emma saliendo corriendo. Corrió en dirección al baño. Entró rápido y vomitó en el lavabo, vomitó mucho. Se lavó la cara y salió del baño, y fue hacia la mesa de la amiga -¿Por qué sigo haciéndome esto?- dijo Emma, colocando la mano en la cabeza y apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿Sabías que otros artistas perdieron la cabeza en ese mismo escenario?- una muchacha se acercó, era rubia, bajita –Por cierto, me llamo Kara- dijo encarando a Ruby y Emma

-Hola Kara- dijo Ruby

-Dios mío, necesito darle un sentido a mi vida- Emma levantó la cabeza -¿Kara? ¿Cierto?- la rubia confirmó. Emma miró hacia la puerta y vio a Killian, su profesor –Miren quién está ahí- dijo mirando a la puerta, se arregló el cabello que estaba hecho un desastre, se hizo un moño suelto, y se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas –Hasta luego, chicas- dijo levantándose

-Emma, es tu profesor, casado

-Lo sé- le hizo un guiño a la amiga y se fue

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Kara

-A veces es peor- respondió Ruby. Emma caminó hacia el hombre que estaba cerca de la puerta

-Miren quién apareció, ¿viniste a verme para pasárnoslo bien después?- Killian la miró, sonriendo, aquella sonrisa traviesa que encantaba a las mujeres, de hecho había sido eso lo que encantó a Emma

-Emma Swan- dijo él, entonces en ese momento apareció una mujer blanca de cabellos negros –Esta es mi esposa Ellie, Ellie, esta es mi alumna, Emma Swan- la mujer sonrió a Emma, esta reviró los ojos

-Con permiso, voy a emborracharme- dijo pasando por Killian y golpeándolo en el hombro.

Emma entró en la pista de baile, tirando de Ruby y Kara. La rubia atrajo a Kara hacia ella y comenzó a moverse sensualmente contra la muchacha. Sí, a Emma le gustaba estar tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Kara la abrazó por la cintura, y ambas comenzaron a bailar. Emma bailaba mirando a Killian, que no apartaba los ojos de ella, se acercó a Kara y la besó en los labios, mirando a continuación al profesor. Cogió a Kara de las manos y la sacó afuera

 

-Emma…Emma- Killian la llamaba, y Emma caminaba más rápido, agarrando las manos de Kara, sin prestarle atención. Emma siguió hasta el aparcamiento. Killian la cogió de un brazo y la atrajo hacia él –No quieres ir con ella, ¿verdad? Ella no te da lo que yo te doy.

-Claro que puede- Emma se apartó de Killian y abrazó a Kara –Puede darme eso y mucho más –La besó, sin dejar que la otra hablara. Al apartarse, Emma miró a Killian y echó a andar dándole la llave de su pick-up a Kara para que ella condujera, ya que Kara no estaba tan bebida como ella, entró en el automóvil amarillo y se marchó a su apartamento con la chica.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina le contaba a Daniel cómo había sido la mañana con la muchacha, Regina quería darle una oportunidad, ya que la chica no la trataba como a una inválida o lo que quiera que fuera en ese momento.

-Regina, solo quiero que estés bien y segura. Necesito que estés con alguien en quien confiemos y no esa muchacha loca

-Me ha gustado, Daniel, vamos a darle una oportunidad, por favor. Una semana. Deja que yo resuelva esto sola, al menso eso, ya que no puedo hacer nada más.

-¿Y si te hace daño? ¿Te deja caer? ¿No te cuida como Dios manda?- “Bueno, eso ya lo ha hecho”, pero Regina prefirió no contárselo a Daniel, quería que la muchacha trabajara para ella, había visto que Emma era diferente a las otras personas, medio loca, pero diferente, era ligera y feliz. Por el poco tiempo que Regina había pasado con ella, casi se sintió normal, y quería sentirse así muchas veces. Daniel la miró, resopló –Está bien, vamos a darle solo una oportunidad. Ahora vamos a dormir- dijo llevándola de la cocina al cuarto. Hizo toda la rutina, desvistió a Regina, la bañó, la secó, le puso su pijama, le cepilló los dientes y la acostó. Fue a bañarse y cuando regresó, Regina aún estaba despierta. Se echó a su lado y le dio la espalda.

-Daniel- Regina lo llamó, el hombre se giró

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó, preocupado

-No, ¿me abrazas?- pidió. El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches mi amor- dijo, cerrando los ojos. Regina miró al marido. Desde que habían descubierto la enfermedad, Daniel había cuidado de ella, y ella le estaría eternamente agradecida por eso. Pero incluso con la enfermedad, ella era todavía su mujer, y tenía deseos y apetencias. Cosas que parecía que Daniel ya no tenía. Al menos no con ella. Regina echaba de menos el cálido toque del marido en su cuerpo, los besos, abrazos, el cariño que antes el hombre le daba. Ella sabía que pensar eso la dejaría peor, así que cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, mañana llamaría a la loca muchacha, Emma Swan, y le pediría que volviera a cuidarla.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

La claridad del sol batía en su rostro, Emma escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina, abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se estiró y se sentó en la cama. Se llevó la mano a los ojos, restregándoselos. Miró su cabello, estaba todo despeinado, “la noche debe haber sido movida”, pensó

-Hola- escuchó una voz, deber haber sido la muchacha que trajo a su cuarto la noche anterior, “¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Kiara?” Emma la encaró

-Hola Ki…

-Kara- dijo la rubia sonriendo, con una bandeja en las manos –He hecho el desayuno- extendió la bandeja con un jugo de naranja y dos tostadas. Emma se llevó la mano al rostro, “joder”, odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Aún con la mano en los ojos, encaraba a la muchacha rubia parada frente a ella.

-Sí, Kara, no sé lo que la noche anterior habrá significado para ti, pero solo fue sexo. No estoy hecha para ser pareja de nadie, ¿entendiste?- Kara la encaró con los ojos desorbitados. Escucharon el ruido del móvil.

-Ok, todo bien. Entendí- dijo tartamudeando

-Pues perfecto- dijo, agachándose y cogiendo el móvil que estaba en el suelo, presionó la tecla verde para atender –Killian, olvídame- dijo y fue interrumpida por la voz al otro lado –Espere, ¿quieren que vuelva?- preguntó incrédula, al otro lado de la línea, Daniel miraba a Regina, la mujer lo encaraba con mirada de ánimo

-Sí, sí Emma, nos encantaría que volviera- dijo él contra su voluntad

-Ok. Entonces, estaré ahí- cortó la llamada y miró la hora –Joder, tengo que estar allí dentro de una hora- tiró el móvil en la cama y se levantó

-¿No quieres comer?- dijo Kara. Emma miró hacia ella

-Ok, vale, me tomaré el jugo- Kara le pasó el vaso, y se lo tomó rápidamente.

-Entonces, ya que no sirves para ser novia, ¿podemos ser amigas?- dijo la rubia, Emma reviró los ojos

-Me da igual.

 

Daniel salía de casa todos los días a las 08:00. Ya eran las 08:25 y Emma sin llegar.

-Te lo dije, Regina, no era una buena idea- dijo por quinta vez mientras la mujer estaba sentada en el sofá –Tengo que ir a trabajar, ya estoy atrasado y no te dejaré aquí sola- terminó de hablar y escuchó el timbre, corrió hacia la puerta y abrió. Era Emma, chaqueta de cuero roja, cabello en un moño flojo y desarreglado, y vaqueros rasgados a la altura de las rodillas –Te dije que era a las ocho.

-Ya- dijo entrando –tuve un choque en el camino- miró a Regina que encaraba a la mujer, Regina con aquella cara de siempre, calma y pacífica, Emma miró a Daniel –Puedes ir a trabajar, ya estoy aquí- sonrió guasona. Daniel que aún estaba de pie en la puerta, la cerró, fue hasta Regina, le dio un beso, cogió las llaves del coche y su carpeta y salió –Entonces, ¿qué hacemos hoy?- Emma miró a Regina.

Durante semanas, Emma llegó atrasada, siempre después de las 08:30. Siempre con alguna disculpa cuando Daniel abría la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi gato estaba vomitando mucho- lo miró –Bello traje, ¿es italiano?- preguntó, pasando por su lado con un cappuccino en las manos y entrando en casa. Daniel respiró hondo y cerró la puerta.

-Tuve que ayudar a una viejecita que estaba cruzando la calle- miró a Daniel, parado en la puerta –Soy una buena persona- se encogió de hombros, se acercó a él y tiró de su corbata –Estaba floja- entró en la casa

Emma detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Regina, salió de él y caminó hasta la puerta, esta vez no tuvo que llamar, esta fue abierta por Regina. La mujer estaba con los cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo, llevaba una blusa negra de seda y unos pantalones, miró a los ojos castaños de la mujer, Regina, por primera vez, parecía seria. Encaró a Emma, de arriba abajo. Emma llevaba su chaqueta roja ya desabotonada, botas, shorts vaqueros y una camiseta negra, Regina detuvo su mirada en sus ojos verdes.

-No estamos interesados en tus disculpas. Esto lleva pasando semanas- dijo con voz ronca, suspirando y miró al marido que estaba a su lado y después a Emma –Daniel tiene un trabajo difícil, yo tengo una enfermedad difícil, si te atrasas de nuevo…- Emma la interrumpió, pasando por la puerta

-Ok, entendido-entró en la casa tomándose su cappuccino. Daniel encaró a Regina y esta vez la mujer suspiró hacia el marido. Daniel cerró la puerta.

-No veo cualidades en ella- dijo caminando hacia el despacho, Regina lo seguía con su andador.

-Aún es joven- dijo, Daniel llevaba puesto su traje

-Noche de chicas- dijo él- ¿Estás animada?

-Animadísima- dijo bajito

-Intenta aprovechar ese tiempo con tus amigas, Regina, es importante, para que no te aísles- dijo, mirando a la mujer –No puedo aplazar la cita con Gold de nuevo, va a pensar que lo odio

-Pero de verdad lo odias- sonrió –Daniel, echo de menos estar juntos- ella lo encaró, su sonrisa desapareció

-Regina, yo también lo echo de menos. Voy a intentar llegar antes, saludo a tus amigas y después solo nosotros dos. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hum?- se acercó a ella y le dio un piquito, marchándose inmediatamente –Te quiero- dijo en un tono más alto, ya llegando a la puerta para abrirla –Ciao- Regina se giró hacia la puerta, pero ya estaba cerrada.

En cuanto Daniel salió, Regina llamó a Emma para ir al super, necesitaban comprar cosas para la cena que Regina tendría con las amigas. Fue una enorme dificultad para Emma conseguir meter a Regina en su coche sin dejar caer a la mujer, claro que golpeó la cabeza de Regina y tardó más de lo necesario en cerrar la silla de ruedas y ponerla detrás.

Regina no dijo nada, fue todo el camino en silencio, escuchando la música que Emma había puesto. Canciones aleatorias, ora tocaba Katy Perry, ora venía Bon Jovi, después Boyce Avenue. Regina tenía que admitirlo, la muchacha tenía un gusto peculiar en música.

-Regina, antes de empezar a comprar el super entero, tengo que decirle que no sé cocinar nada. Cuando digo nada, es nada. Ni en el microondas, ni noodles, no sé ni freír un huevo- dijo mientras esperaba que el dependiente pesara los langostinos

-No tienes que saber, solo necesitas escucharme, Emma- dijo Regina, soltando una sonrisa. Emma cogió los langostinos y los dejó en la cesta que estaba en el regazo de Regina –Ahora vamos a coger algo de verdura. Queda ahí, a la derecha.

-Ok- dijo Emma guiando la silla

-No, Emma, tienes que pelar las papas y ponerlas en el caldero con agua- Regina decía a Emma, la muchacha reviró los ojos, cogió el pelador y comenzó a pelar las papas, mirando a Regina que hizo una señal de afirmación con la cabeza –Así es, querida.

-Y, esas amigas tuyas, ¿te conocen hace tiempo?- preguntó

-A Marian la conozco desde hace algunos años, su marido trabaja con Daniel, Kate hace muchos años, desde el colegio, y a Amy, también hace un tiempo. Siempre nos gustó salir, ir a restaurantes o al teatro.

-Teatro- Emma dijo bajito -¿Siempre te gustó cocinar?

-Sí, siempre me gustó inventar recetas en mi tiempo libre, la cocina me relajaba.

-Entonces, ¿debes haber cocinado mucho, no?

-¿Qué?- Reina la miró, Emma paró lo que estaba haciendo y la miró

-Digo, no pareces estar estresada, ¿sabes? Eres muy tranquila. Sobre todo conmigo

-Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Ahora corta las zanahorias en rodajas- Emma cogió las zanahorias e iba a cortarlas –Después de pelarlas- dijo Regina, la muchacha reviró los ojos, pero hizo lo que la mujer le mandó

-¿Y cómo te sientes? Digo, ahora que no puedes hacer mucho

-Intento seguir viviendo, Emma, viviendo el tiempo que me queda con las posibilidades que tengo. No puedo hacer mucho, pero al menos aún no estoy en una cama de hospital sobreviviendo atada a unas máquinas. No quiero eso, no quiero acabar en una cama de hospital. Por eso hago lo posible para tomarme las medicinas y las vitaminas. No tengo la vida de antes, así que tengo que acostumbrarme con lo que ahora tengo- Emma asintió, volviendo su atención a las zanahorias.

 

Después de la cena que Emma preparó y Regina probó, diciendo que para ser la primera vez no estaba mal, Emma la ayudó a tomar un baño y la vistió con un traje negro ceñido, y los cabellos sueltos, maquilló a la morena con un suave maquillaje y le pasó el labial rojo.

-Estás lista para aprovechar esa cena con tus amigas- dijo Emma encarando a la mujer que se estaba mirando en el espejo

-No estoy tan mal- dijo Regina –Deben estar llegando, vamos abajo

-Claro- dijo Emma girando la silla

-Emma, recoge el pelo- dijo Regina, Emma se acercó a ella –No el mío, el tuyo- Emma reviró los ojo, aquello ya formaba parte de ella, revirar los ojos hacia Regina Mills, hizo lo que la mujer le había dicho, recogiendo su cabello en un moño flojo. Miró a la mujer y cruzó los brazos, arqueando una ceja –Ahora vamos

 

Las amigas de Regina llegaron, se quedaron un rato en la sala tomando vino, y Regina, jugo. Emma estaba en la cocina colocando la mesa, como Regina le había dicho antes. La muchacha caminó a la sala y robó la atención de las cuatro mujeres que allí había.

-Hola. La cena está lista- dijo caminando hasta Regina y empujando la silla hasta la mesa

Todas estaban en sus lugares. Los platos estaban en la mesa.

-Estás increíble, Marian- dijo Regina

-Sí, sobre todo después de tener un hijo- dijo Kate

-Ah, estoy horrible, no duermo hace meses y vendería a Roland para tener una noche de sueño tranquila o más calmada- dijo sonriendo. Regina sonrió e intentó coger el tenedor que estaba junto al plato, con algo de dificultad lo cogió e intentó guiarlo hacia el plato, empujó un poco la comida para conseguir poner algo en el tenedor, pero acabó tirando un poco de papa en la mesa.

-Entonces, ¿dónde se ha ido a beber Daniel hoy?- preguntó Amy

-No lo sé, dijo que era una cena con Gold

-Oh, Elliot me dijo que lo vio entrando en un bar- continuó Amy

-Bueno, entonces no sé, la cena seguro se convirtió en una copa, estará más tiempo fuera, tendremos nosotras más tiempo también- dijo Regina, intentando sonreír. Miró para el plato e intentó coger la papa, Emma miró a Regina y después a Marian que estaba mirando a la morena como si fuera de otro planeta. Emma se acercó a Regina y cogió su mano, guiándola hasta conseguir ensartar la papa y llevarla a la boca- ¿Puedes coger el langostino?- dijo Regina a Emma.

-Querida, estás cansada, te sentirás más fuerte cuando estés mejor- dijo Kate

-No estaré mejor ni más fuerte. Por favor, Kate, no digas eso. Odio cuando dicen eso- encaró a la rubia que bajó la cabeza

-Solo estamos intentando ser positivas, Regina- dijo Marian

-Lo sé- dijo, el teléfono sonó, Emma caminó hacia él

-Es Daniel- dijo

-Pon el altavoz- pidió Regina. Emma apretó el botón

-Hola, chicas- dijo Daniel

-Hola- dijeron en conjunto

-¿Cómo está Gold? ¿Invadiendo aún tu espacio personal?- preguntó Regina

-Solo hasta que llegue la cuenta- respondió él –Espero que Emma pueda hacer hoy horas extra, hora y media más- Regina encaró a Emma

-Claro. Sin problema- juntó las manos

-Daniel- escucharon una voz femenina llamándolo

-La recepcionista está llamando, la cena será servida. Buenas noches, chicas- dijo Daniel y colgó. Regina se quedó mirando su plato.

-Querida, Daniel es un amor, si caigo con gripe, Robin me echa fuera de casa- dijo Marian

-Sí, tengo mucha suerte de tener a mi marido- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

 

Tras la cena, pasaron unas horas más y las mujeres se fueron. Emma bañó a Regina y le puso el pijama y la colocó en la cama.

-Tráeme la tablet de Daniel que está en el despacho, por favor- pidió a Emma

-Claro- Emma fue al despacho y cogió el aparato, volvió al cuarto y se le extendió a Regina

-Ábrelo- dijo y Emma lo hizo –Enciéndela y mira los emails de Daniel- Emma la encaró

-No me siento cómoda con esto- dijo Emma

-Entonces, estás despedida- Emma sonrió y dejó la tablet encima de la cama, le dio la espalda a Regina y echó a andar –Te pago cien dólares- dijo Regina, Emma se paró y se giró hacia ella

-Acabas de despedirme, ¿recuerdas?

-Te pago doscientos

-A ver, no creo que Daniel te esté engañando o lo que sea. Y si lo hiciera, no dejaría los emails para que pudieras verlos

-Los deja, los deja porque sabe que no puedo hacer nada con mis manos- Regina la encaraba

-Está bien- dijo cogiendo la tablet –Pero no quiero tu dinero- dijo buscando los emails de Daniel en el aparato

-Enséñame- dijo Regina, Emma la miró y pensó en si hacerlo o no, finalmente acabó extendiendo la tablet en las manos de la mujer.

-Ves, no es nada, solo un montón de mensajes de trabajo

-Ahí, el último- dijo y Emma clicó. El email se abrió y Regina  leyó

_“Querido Daniel, te espero hoy en el mismo bar de siempre… Besos, Jane”_

Regina cerró los ojos y suspiró, sentía rabia, enfado. ¿Por qué Daniel le mentía?

-Gracias, ahora puedes dejarme sola- dijo, Emma apartó el aparato y miró a Regina

-Regina- miró a la mujer, Regina giró el rostro, no quería ver la mirada de pena de la muchacha puesta en ella. Su marido la estaba engañando, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? ¿Con la secretaria? Sabía que Daniel no la tocaba hacía mucho tiempo, que no la veía como mujer desde que habían descubierto la enfermedad. Odiaba esa situación, odiaba saber que el hombre que amaba estaba con otra y no con ella. No quería ser egoísta, sabía que estaba enferma y que no era la misma mujer de antes. Al final, el marido no estaba totalmente equivocado.

-Déjame sola, Emma Swan- dijo con los ojos cerrados. Emma la miró durante unos segundos y salió, dejando sola.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos en la escuela o en la calle y un amigo te dejaba de lado para jugar con otro, te sentías cambiado, pensabas que ya no le gustabas a ese amigo, que nunca más iba a jugar contigo. Y tras algunos minutos ese amigo regresaba, te cogía de la mano y te arrastraba para jugar, el horrible sentimiento pasaba y te divertías la tarde entera con él. O cuando te hacías daño y mamá o papá te daba un besito diciendo “sana, sana, culito de rana” y tú te lo creías. Ahora, ya de adultos, aunque tu padre y madre te dijeran que la herida pasaría, sabes que solo tienes que dejar que el tiempo pase, tarde o temprano, la herida sanará, has perdido la inocencia que había en tu interior, y parece que el dolor solo aumenta. Lo sientes rasgando tu pecho, aquella falta de aire, aquella falta de espacio ahogándote cada vez más y no sabes qué hacer para no perder el control. Y entonces recuerdas que años atrás tu amiguito te dejó y sentiste aquel dolor en el pecho que, minutos después, fue sustituida por la alegría al volver a jugar, y entonces recuerdas, ya no eres un niño, el dolor solo aumentará y no podrás hacer nada a no ser esperar que el tiempo pase para que el dolor desaparezca.

Traición: Ruptura de la fidelidad prometida y jurada por medio de un acto pérfido, con alevosía y deslealtad.

Ese es el significado de la palabra, pero para Regina, en aquel momento, la palabra traición significaba dolor, incredulidad, sufrimiento y rabia.

Ella sabía que ya no era la misma de antes, pero jamás imaginó que su Daniel, el perfeccionista y cuidadoso Daniel, la traicionaría.

Emma ya se había ido y Daniel no había llegado, Regina miró el reloj, marcaba las 11:37 pm. No iba a poder dormir, había llorado durante casi una hora, los ojos rojos ya estaban hinchados. Daba vueltas en la cama. Decidió que iba a intentar poner un final a ese dolor, a fin de cuentas ella no iba a mejorar, solo empeorar. Se levantó con mucha dificultad y se acercó al andador, se equilibró en él y salió del cuarto, andando lentamente por el pasillo, pensando en cuánto había cambiado todo, su vida se había transformado drásticamente en un año, y aún cambiaría más, sin embargo para peor. Regina sabía que no mejoraría, ya lo había aceptado y atar a Daniel a eso, quizás era egoísmo por su parte. Ahora estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, las ruedas del andador iban y venían, Regina no se lo pensó, sencillamente cerró los ojos soltando las manos del andador, y este cayó escaleras abajo.

Emma estaba en el bar con Ruby, después de un día agitado como aquel, la rubia necesitaba relajarse, y nada mejor que hacerlo con su mejor amiga bebiendo algunas cervezas.

-¿Sabes?, la consigo soportar cuando pelea conmigo cuando no corto las zanahorias debidamente, o cuando hago cualquier otra tontería, que son muchas, pero hoy parecía extraña, nunca la vi antes de esa manera. Sé que no es feliz, pero hoy parecía que lo poco que le quedaba de felicidad se había desvanecido de sus ojos- Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Bueno, yo tampoco estaría feliz si supiera que voy a morir

-Ruby, todos moriremos un día. Y ella, aunque sabe eso, que va a morir, no trata mal a nadie, ni nada por el estilo, es muy educada, todo el rato.

-Lo sé, pero nosotros  no sabemos cuándo, ella sí lo sabe, que será pronto- el móvil de Emma vibró, cogió el aparato de la mesa y lo desbloqueó

-Es un mensaje de Regina

-¿Qué te manda Miss pureza?- dijo Ruby sonriendo

-No sé. Está en blanco- dijo Emma levantándose –Hasta luego Ruby- cogió su  bolso y salió apresuradamente. Algo estaba mal, ya era casi media noche, Regina a esa hora estaría en el séptimo sueño, y Daniel estaría con ella. ¿Por qué ese mensaje? El bar no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Regina, en menos de quince minutos la rubia ya estaba allí, abrió la puerta delantera con sus llaves de reserva. Entró y vio la silla de Regina cerca de las escaleras -¿Regina?- caminó hasta las escaleras, y subió corriendo, vio a Regina tirada en el suelo, cerca de los escalones -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Iba al baño, pero no me dio tiempo, me he orinado, ayúdame a limpiarme antes de que él llegue- dijo. Emma se colocó detrás de ella y la levantó. Caminó hasta el baño, agarrando a Regina, la sentó en una silla y la desvistió. Levantó a la mujer de nuevo y la sentó en la silla de baño, abrió la ducha y comenzó a pasarle la esponja por la espalda, el agua mojaba por igual a Regina como a Emma, la rubia se quitó la blusa, quedándose en su sujetador violeta y continuó pasándole la esponja a Regina. Por sus hombros, brazos, mientras la mujer miraba hacia la nada. Emma no entendía el dolor de Regina, a fin de cuentas ella nunca ha tenido sentimientos por nadie, nunca ha amado a nadie. Pero en aquel momento el dolor de la mujer que tenía delante era casi palpable. Llevó la esponja al cuello y Regina levantó la cabeza, dejando que Emma la lavara. Emma apartó los cabellos mojados que estaban pegados a su cuello y le lavó el otro lado. Ahora Regina miraba su rostro, sus ojos, Emma la encaró durante unos segundos y apartó algunos mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero no quería ver a Regina sufrir, no era pena, era compasión hacia el prójimo, cosa que la rubia nunca había sentido por nadie. Cerró el grifo y miró a Regina.

-Emma, no quiero estar aquí cuando él llegue, ¿me puedes llevar a algún sitio?

-Ahm, voy a hacer tu maleta- dijo, colocando los brazos de Regina alrededor de sus propios hombros y levantándola

-No, quiero irme ahora, Emma- la rubia asintió y sacó a Regina del baño.

 

Daniel llegó a casa una hora después, entró en silencio, caminó hasta las escaleras y vio el andador de Regina caído en el suelo, cerca de los escalones.

-¿Regina?- la llamó y no obtuvo respuesta, subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto, encima de la cama estaba su tablet, la cogió y la desbloqueó, estaba abierta en sus emails, en el email que Jane le había mandado, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

 

Casi al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma estacionó su coche amarillo, sentó a Regina en su silla de ruedas y caminaron hacia su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y escuchó la voz de Ruby.

-¿Qué te mandó la srta. Pureza?- preguntó, caminando hasta la sala y dándose de cara con Emma y Regina -¿Usted es Regina?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Srta. Pureza está bien- dijo esbozando una sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes

-Regina se quedará con nosotras esta noche- dijo quitándose la mochila de la espalda. La morena con mechas rojas, aún de brazos cruzados, murmuró

-Ah- seguía mirando a Regina y a Emma. La rubia fue hasta la mesa de centro y quitó las latas de cerveza que en ella había, intentando desastrosamente limpiar la zona.

-No te fijes en el desorden, no está así todo los días- la muchacha hablaba mientras se llevaba las latas a la cocina.

-Sí, a veces está asqueroso- dijo Ruby aún en la misma posición, encarando a las dos, Emma se detuvo y la miró, abrió la boca para hablar, pero el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta vibró, lo cogió, era un mensaje.

-Es Daniel- se acercó a Regina –Ha llegado y quiere saber dónde estás- le enseñó el mensaje a Regina, la morena levantó las manos y apartó el móvil de ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ruby miraba a Regina

-¡Qué bien!- Emma la encaró

-Voy a prepararte la cama para que te acuestes- dijo Emma dirigiéndose al cuarto. Estaba hecho un desastre, como siempre, ropas tiradas por el suelo, que empujó bajo la cama, y algunas las tiró dentro el armario. Quitó las sabanas sucias y puso unas limpias. Echó un vistazo general, estaba bien. Volvió a la sala y Ruby estaba encarando a Regina –Bien, ya está listo- dijo acercándose a Regina y empujando la silla hacia su habitación. Tras ayudar a Regina ponerse el pijama, la acostó y la tapó.

-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien en el sofá?- preguntó Regina

-Si ganara un dólar cada vez que he dormido en él, sería rica en este momento- sonrió –Grita si necesitas algo, tengo el sueño ligero- dijo colocando algunos papeles que estaban en la mesita de noche, y se apartó de Regina

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa

-Ah, solo algunos dibujos y canciones, o parte de algunas canciones- se encogió de hombros –Muchos comienzos, medios comienzos, pero sin muchos finales.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? ¿Cantar? Nunca has dicho nada- dijo Regina

-Probablemente porque soy pésima. Pero sí, más o menos, es lo que creo.

-Pero, estás en la universidad, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no en la carrera que quiero, vamos a decirlo así

-Pero, ¿querías estudiar arte y música?

-Estudié, poco, hasta cambiar de carrera de nuevo y de nuevo, mis padres no me querían aquí, querían que estuviera con ellos en Inglaterra. Así que ahora estoy estudiando lo que ellos quieren que haga.

-¿Y por qué no te apoyan? Si es algo que te gusta

-Quizás porque me pasé cuatro años intentándolo en el colegio y no dio ningún resultado, aparte de los que he pasado aquí, he estado cambiando de curso en curso para agradarlos, no me entienden y nunca lo harán.

-¿Y cómo son tus canciones o tus dibujos?

-No son tan buenos, a veces escribo o dibujo medio borracha- sonrió sin gracia –En fin, que duermas bien- dijo mientras salía del cuarto

-Tú también- dijo Regina,  Emma se giró y la miró

-Lamento lo de Daniel, sé que no te gusta insultar, pero es un imbécil de mierda. Buenas noches- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

 

Emma abrió los ojos, estaba toda retorcida en el sofá, los cabellos por su rostro, miró hacia delante y vio a Regina, sentada en la silla, con los cabellos negros despeinados.

-¿Estás despierta hace tiempo?- preguntó, el móvil vibró, Emma lo cogió del suelo y abrió el mensaje –Daniel ha llamado unas ochocientas veces- dijo Emma mirando a Regina

-Quiero ir a un sitio- dijo Regina

-Ok, vamos a vestirnos y desayunar, entonces te llevo- dijo levantándose del sofá y restregándose los ojos.

Después de arregladas, bueno, después de que Regina estuviera arreglada, con unos vaqueros y una blusa rosa claro, desayunaron en una cafetería que había en la esquina del apartamento de Emma. Las dos entraron en el coche y Emma condujo hasta la dirección que le dio Regina

-¿Un geriátrico?- preguntó

-No, es una casa de reposo para personas de todas las edades- dijo Regina. Emma estacionó y apagó el motor, mirando hacia Regina

-Esto es una estupidez- dijo Emma

-Llévame dentro, ahora- mandó Regina. Emma reviró los ojos y salió del coche, sacó la silla de ruedas, la abrió al lado del asiento del copiloto, sacó a Regina y la sentó en ella. Entraron en el local, había algunos ancianos caminando de aquí para allá, algunos conversando, otros en el jardín con un libro en las manos o solo sentados con los ojos cerrados. Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en la recepción, esperando a ser atendidas. Una mujer pelirroja, de unos cincuenta años, apareció.

-Esperen solo unos minutos más, nuestro administrador está de camino. Apuesto a que les gustarían unos refrescos- dijo la mujer marchándose, Emma se giró hacia Regina

-Si no soy lo suficientemente buena, puedes echarme- dijo mirándola

-Habla más bajo- pidió Regina

-¿Crees que alguien de los de aquí puede escucharme?- miró para los lados –Mira, no tengo un gran historial con respecto a los hombres, pero si esto es porque tu marido te ha engañado, no eres tú la que tendrías que estar pasando por esto y sí él el que tendría que venir para acá

-No es culpa de él, es mía- dijo Regina, y aquello ya fue demasiado para Emma. Se levantó y se puso detrás de la silla de Regina

-Ya basta de esta payasada- empujó la silla

-Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo? Emma, para- dijo Regina, la mujer que las había atendido antes llegó con una bandeja en las manos, con dos vasos.

-Querida, a no ser que haya tequila dentro de eso, nosotras nos vamos- dijo saliendo con Regina

-Soy yo la que está enferma, no él- decía Regina, mientras Emma iba caminando hasta el coche –No es la vida que él construyó, la vida que él se merece- dijo, Emma paró la silla, abrió la parte de atrás de la pick-up, después se puso delante de Regina y abrió la puerta del pasajero –Él me gira cuando estoy durmiendo, me alimenta, me baña, solo respira pendiente de mí y lo haría en mi lugar si pudiera- dijo, colocando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma, ella la levantó y la sentó en el asiento, cogió la silla de ruedas y la metió en la parte de atrás, cerró y se sentó al volante –Tiene treinta y siete años, merece ser feliz.

-Todos lo merecemos. Lo que no nos merecemos es tener una aventura con una fulana- cerró la puerta- anoche…

-No quiero hablar- dijo Regina

-Anoche, ¿qué estabas haciendo en la escaleras?- encaró a Regina, la morena suspiró

-Pensé que facilitaría las cosas

-Sé lo que pensaste

-No, no lo sabes- dijo Regina balanceando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda

-Está bien, tienes razón, no lo sé, no te conozco del todo. Pero empiezo a cogerte cariño- Regina giró el rostro hacia Emma, ella la encaraba –La única persona que vi de tan de cerca fue mi abuela, cada día de Acción de Gracias mis primos apostaban que no llegaría a Navidad. Perdieron durante doce años, porque ella no aceptaba atrevimientos de nadie- Regina la encaró

-Me llevas al centro de la ciudad- pidió, y Emma arrancó

 

Treinta minutos después, Emma entraba en el gran edificio de abogacía empujando la silla de Regina. Pasó por algunos despachos y entró en el de Daniel, este estaba al teléfono, miró hacia ella.

-Espera, te llamo después para ver lo de los papeles- colgó –Regina, ¿dónde estabas? Estaba muriendo de preocupación- se acercó

-Márchate de casa- dijo Regina

-¿Q…Qué?- preguntó

-Ha dicho que…- Emma empezó a hablar

-He oído lo que ha dicho- respondió Daniel mirando a Emma y después a Regina -¿Nos puedes dar un minuto a solas?- dijo Daniel y Emma se apartó –Gracias- cerró la puerta y se detuvo delante de Regina- Regina, no es lo que estás pensando y no me voy a marchar

-Entonces me voy yo

-Espera, ¿qué historia es esta? ¿Quieres el divorcio? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de todo lo que yo…?

-¿Que tú qué, Daniel?- se acercó a ella, se sentó en la silla de enfrente encarándola

-Regina, por favor. Solo fue un error, cometí un error

-No es por tu error. Es porque ya no puedo vivir un segundo más sintiéndome culpable por lo que he hecho con tu vida. No puedo hacerlo, no voy a esperarte en la cama para que me des un beso en la cabeza, no voy a compartir la casa contigo. No quiero. Emma- llamó a la rubia, Daniel cogió su mano, pero ella la apartó –No me toques

-¿Regina?- dijo Daniel, Emma empujó la silla fuera del despacho, pasó por el despacho de Jane que estaba al teléfono

-Hola Jane- la mujer cortó la llamada

-Hola Regina

-Qué bueno verte- dijo Regina y Emma empujó la silla –Es todo tuyo, zorra- dijo y Emma sonrió de camino al aparcamiento

 

Fueron todo el camino hasta la casa de Regina en silencio. Regina no había dicho una sola palabra y Emma decidió que tampoco diría nada. Sabía que la mujer estaba sufriendo, podía verlo en su rostro, y como Emma, la mayoría de las veces, no decía cosas oportunas, prefirió mantenerse callada. Aparcó y sacó a Regina, entraron en la casa y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Emma poniéndose delante de ella

-Creo que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida- dijo bajito

-¿Quieres llamarlo?- preguntó

-No-suspiró –Estaré bien- dijo Regina- Estaré bien.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

-No me puedo creer que vayas a vivir en su casa- decía Ruby con los brazos cruzados

-No voy a vivir en su casa, solo me quedaré allí un tiempo. No puede quedarse sola, Ruby- decía Emma mientras terminaba de meter la ropa dentro de la maleta.

-¿Y tus estudios? ¿Estás pensando en abandonarlos, no es eso?

-No, no lo sé. No me gusta esa carrera

-Emma, ¿sabes cuántas veces has cambiado ya? ¿Por qué no te metes ya en Arte? O estudia música

-¿Sabes qué dirían mis padres?- miró a la morena

-Es tu futuro, Emma, no el de tus padres. ¿Te vas a pasar la vida haciendo algo que no te gusta? ¿Solo para agradarlos?

-Lo sé, Ruby, prometo pensar en ello, ¿ok? Ahora tengo que irme- se acercó a la amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Cuídate

 

Al llegar a la mansión, Emma se dirigió al cuarto de huéspedes que estaba al lado del de Regina. Así, en caso de que la morena necesitara algo, estaría cerca. Colocó las ropas en el armario y su material de estudio en el escritorio. Terminó todo y bajó a la sala. Caminó hasta el piano y tocó algunas teclas, miró hacia un lado y había algunos CDs en una mesita al lado del equipo de sonido. Miro algunos, todo música clásica. Típico de Regina. Uno en concreto llamó su atención, tenía una caratula negra y una gran letra R en dorado, sacó el Cd de  su estuche y lo puso en el aparato, le dio al PLAY

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, Emma conocía aquella pieza, el Lago de los Cisnes

-Apaga- escuchó la voz grave de Regina y se giró, la morena estaba en su silla de ruedas –Por favor, apaga

-¿Eres tú quién toca?- preguntó, mirando el cadena de música y después a Regina de nuevo

-Joder Emma, apaga ya- dijo enfadada. Emma se giró y lo apagó

-¿Eras tú?- volvió a preguntar, sentándose en el sofá

-Sí, ya te dije que tocaba, y no me gusta hablar de eso. Ahora, ¿puedes preparar el almuerzo?

-Claro, ya voy- dijo Emma caminando hasta la cocina. Regina parecía estar más triste de lo normal. Sabía que la morena  estaba así porque Daniel ya no estaba con ella, y ese hecho le provocó un pinchazo en su corazón, sabía que algo en ella estaba diferente, Regina comenzaba a importarle, como nunca se había importado por nadie, aparte de Ruby.

 

Ya era de noche, Emma ya había colocado a Regina en la cama y estaba en su cuarto sentada en el lecho. Cogió el móvil, abrió el whasapp y tenía en mensaje de audio de Kara.

“Hola rubia, espero que estés bien. ¿Podemos ser amigas, no?”- Emma sonrió, Kara estaba completamente loca, pero era una buena persona. Mandaba mensajes a la rubia todas las mañanas, y todas las noches. Emma iba a contestarle cuando escuchó a Regina tosiendo por el interfono que había en el cuarto de la rubia. Emma corrió hasta ella, Regina parecía estarse ahogando, en busca de aire mientras la tos salía de su garganta.

-Regina-Emma la levantó –Regina, háblame. ¿Qué hago?- miraba a la mujer que, desesperada, tosía -¿Qué medicamento te doy para que pare? Mierda. Regina, respira- decía intentando agarrarla –Regina, respira, por favor. ¿Qué hago?- su voz señalaba desespero, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias con sus trémulos dedos, Regina continuaba tosiendo.

-Can…cancela- dijo con dificultad

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que cuelgue?- preguntó –Hola- habló con la persona que le contestó –Soy Emma Swan, habló en nombre de Regina Mills, he apretado la alarma de emergencias sin querer y me gustaría cancelarla- dijo intentando controlar su nerviosismo –Gracias- dijo colgando y mirando a Regina, su tos había parado.

-No hagas…No hagas más eso sin preguntarme- dijo intentando respirar, Emma se acercó –La decisión es mía, no tuya. ¿Entendiste?- miró a Emma, la muchacha tenía los ojos llorosos –Respóndeme, ¿entendiste?- intentó hablar más alto, y Emma movió la cabeza, dejando caer una lágrima

-Sí, entendí- dijo encarando a Regina

-Me estoy sintiendo mejor, puedes ir a dormir. Mañana tienes que despertarte temprano e ir a clase- dijo Regina, Emma asintió y salió de la habitación de la morena.

 

Emma se despertó temprano, preparó el desayuno de Regina y lo dejó en la mesita al lado de la cama de la morena. Se visitó y se fue a la facultad. Al llegar al edificio, la rubia estacionó y salió de su coche dirigiéndose a las escaleras, se detuvo al ver a Killian.

-¿Has decidido volver a mis clases?- preguntó

-Profesor- dijo Emma

-¿Profesor? Esto no está bien- dijo acercándose-Debes saber que has batido el record de más llamadas ignoradas de una ex novia

-Dudo que sea una novia- lo miró y siguió caminando, él la siguió, agarró su brazo y la pegó contra la pared

-Podemos resolver eso si me llamas otra vez- le guiñó un ojo. Emma sabía que el hombre estaba casado, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba estar con él. Como ella decía, era bueno en la cama. Emma se saltó las clases y se fue al despacho del profesor. El sexo, como siempre, estuvo bien, pero solo era eso, sexo y nada más.

-¿Crees que el sexo se inventó solo para olvidarse de los defectos?- se puso los vaqueros –Porque cada vez que hacemos esto, me olvido de que te odio- dio un ligero golpe en el rostro del hombre que sonreía, él la abrazó.

-No sabía que odiabas algo de mí- dijo y ella se inclinó hacia él y cogió la blusa que estaba en el reposabrazos de la silla -¿Vas a dejar de saltarte mi clase ahora? Humm- la pellizcó en la cintura

-Perdona. Están pasando muchas cosas con Regina-cogió la chaqueta y se la amarró a la cintura

-¿Regina? ¿Quién es Regina?- preguntó, levantándose y abotonándose la camisa

-¿Nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo?- lo encaró –Regina, mi amiga, la paciente a quien cuido- dijo mirando para él y él sonrió -¿Cuál es la gracia?

-¿Tú? ¿Responsable de otra persona aparte de ti misma?- Emma cogió el bolso y se lo quedó mirando, y después salió del despacho -¿A dónde vas Emma?- ya era demasiado tarde, ya había salido

Emma estaba en el aula, pero en vez de prestar atención, estaba buscando información sobre los estudios de arte y música, pruebas en Juliard o en otras Escuelas de Arte. Emma miró al aula y después al profesor. Ella no quería eso, ya no más. No le importaba lo que su madre le diría, era su vida, como Ruby le había dicho, y la viviría de la manera que ella quería. Se levantó, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula.

 

Era el día de Regina de ir al médico, Emma la preparó y la llevó a la consulta. Como siempre había sido Daniel quien la acompañaba, Regina le pidió a Emma que entrara en la consulta con ella.

-Buenos días, Regina- miró a Emma –Buenos días, soy el doctor Alfredo

-Soy Emma, ayudo a Regina

-Ah, bien. Entonces, Regina, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Cuando estoy sentada a veces se me hace difícil respirar, mi voz también ha cambiado. Pero sobre todo, la voz- dijo de nuevo. Emma estaba detrás de Regina, sentada.

-Eso ya lo esperábamos, esto solo tiene una dirección, Regina, pero voy a darte unos medicamentos para cuando te falte el aire, te va a ayudar un poco- dijo escribiendo en el recetario y pasándoselo a Emma –Tiene que tomar uno al día antes de irse a dormir.

-Ok- Emma cogió la receta y se la puso en el bolsillo de los vaqueros

-No la pierdas, en cuanto salgamos vamos a comprarlo- dijo Regina mirando a Emma y la rubia asintió –Bueno, doctor, nos vemos la próxima semana

-Claro, y Regina, ¿estás yendo al psicólogo?

-Sí, mañana por la mañana iré

-Es bueno hacer al acompañamiento con un especialista, Regina, tu depresión podría volver, y eso no sería bueno

-Lo sé, mañana iré y volveré a hacer fisioterapia

-Eso está muy bien, Regina, dentro de dos semanas nos vemos de  nuevo, y quiero ver una mejora- dijo sonriéndole a Regina y después a Emma, aunque supiera que Regina no mejoraría, y su estado estuviera empeorando poco a poco.

 

Después de pasar por la farmacia, Emma y Regina fueron a casa. En silencio. Emma aún estaba absorbiendo todo lo que el médico le había dicho a Regina, ella sabía que Regina no mejoraría, y eso estaba empezando a provocarle cierta desesperación. No sabía por qué, solo sabía que Regina se estaba volviendo en alguien importante para ella, importante en su vida.

-Regina, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Emma mientras cortaba la zanahorias

-Estoy bien, Emma. No necesitas preocuparte

-Algo casi imposible, Regina, escuché lo que dijo el médico, y he estado investigando sobre el ELA, me preocupo por ti- lavó las zanahorias y las echó en la sartén, tapándola después –Sé que no te encuentras bien, sobre todo por la marcha de Daniel. Pero no estás sola, yo me quedaré contigo

-No puedes parar tu vida por mí

-No la he parado, solo he venido para acá para no dejarte sola. Por cierto, mañana podrías venir a un bar al que siempre voy con Ruby, ella llevará a su novia, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

-Emma, no será una buena idea

-Claro que sí lo es, es bueno que salgas, el propio médico lo ha dicho. Podemos quedarnos solo un poco y si no te gusta, nos vamos- se acercó a la mujer y se arrodilló frente a ella -¿Por favor?- parpadeó algunas veces y Regina reviró los ojos

-Está bien, pero antes, necesitas hacer algo con tus ropas –Emma miró hacia abajo, su blusa holgada y los vaqueros rasgados

-¿Qué tienen de malo?- miró a Regina y la mujer sonrió

-Vamos a mi vestidor- Emma asintió –Puedes dejar la comida, va a tardar en estar lista- dijo, ya con Emma empujando la silla hacia el cuarto de la mujer

-Coge una caja que hay ahí arriba- Emma caminó hasta la parte de atrás del vestidor y cogió una caja grande de cartón –Ahora ponla aquí encima- señaló la cama, y Emma así lo hizo –Abre la otra parte del vestidor, yo voy señalando y tu vas sacando.

-Ok- Emma se dirigió a la parte de pantalones y falas -¿No tienes vaqueros, no?- preguntó encarando a Regina, la mujer reviró los ojos y apuntó, en la esquina había una fila de vaqueros, claros, oscuros, lisos, de pitillo. Emma cogió tres de ellos, dos oscuros y unos claros y se los mostró a Regina

-Puedes ponerlos en la caja- dijo

-¿Por qué me vas a dar estas ropas?

-Porque yo no voy a usarlas y tú necesitas una guardarropa más refinado –Emma reviró los ojos –Emma, sabes que tus prendas son…peculiares- sonrió –Coge más- dijo señalando al vestidor. Emma cogió tres más y los puso en la caja-Ahora vamos a la parte de las faldas

-No voy a ponerme esas de azafata

-No son faldas de azafata, son faldas de marca

-Que parecen de azafata, no tienes otra cosa…- apartó las faldas apretadas que Regina una vez usó y se fue a las más sueltas, encontrando una falda de vuelo en un amarillo claro estampada con plumas negras –Wow, esta me encanta- miró a Regina

-Puedes quedártela- dijo sonriendo ante la expresión de la muchacha

-Podrías usarla, debes haber estado guapa con esta ropa- Emma dijo, mientras se quitaba las botas y los vaqueros. Regina encaró a la muchacha que se había quedado con una bragas minúsculas de encaje violeta, Emma dejó los pantalones en el suelo y se puso la falda -¿Y?

-Ti…tienes piernas bonitas- dijo Regina, ahora mirando los ojos verdes. Emma, por un segundo, se quedo desconcertada y se miró las piernas.

-Gracias- dijo avergonzada, nunca había prestado atención a su propio cuerpo, nunca fue de ir al gimnasio y esas cosas, pero sabía que era delgada, pero tampoco se preocupaba por perder peso.

-Hay más faldas de ese estilo, puedes cogerlas- dijo rompiendo el silencio. Emma continuó su paseo por el vestidor de Regina, la mujer tenía mucha ropa y la gran mayoría, por no decir toda, era cara, muy cara.

-Me gustan estas blusas- cogió una que había metido en la caja, era gris, cogió un pañuelo también.

-Tienes estilo- dijo Regina, observando cómo la muchacha se quitaba su camisa y se quedaba solo en sujetador para ponerse la otra, y después el pañuelo

-Gracias- Emma caminó hacia la otra parte del vestidor, los zapatos -¡Oh, Dios mío!- dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta, varias filas de zapatos, altos, bajos, claros, oscuros. Emma cogió un Peep Toe Gorgeous Wood negros y miró a Regina

-Ah no- dijo mirando los zapatos. Emma puso morritos, la morena suspiró –Está bien- dijo, al final ella no los iba a usar. Emma se los puso y se miró en el espejo –Pareces otra, Emma- dijo Regina y la muchacha comenzó a bailar, moviendo la cintura y las manos, haciendo reír a Regina.

 

Tras la compras de Emma en el vestidor de Regina, fueron al garaje, Regina tenía dos sillas de ruedas, una motorizada y una de última generación. Emma la desempacó, pues la mujer nunca la había usado y la puso frente a ella y se sentó cruzando las piernas, la morena se quedó mirándola, observó de nuevo las piernas de la rubia y detuvo su mirada en ellas. Regina ya había sentido eso antes, ese sentimiento de frío en la barriga, lo había sentido con Daniel la primera vez que lo vio en la facultad y se quedaba observándolo, admirándolo, ahora no podía apartar la mirada de Emma, la imagen de la muchacha era hermosa delante de ella, aún era la misma Emma, pero con las ropas de Regina, o mejor, con ropa más elegante y mejor combinadas.

-¿Por qué esto está aquí sin usar?- dijo señalando la silla, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos

-No sé, Daniel la compró hace un año

-¿Y por qué no la usas?- dijo apretando el botón de la silla y haciendo que esta caminara, al hacerlo su pie chocó ligeramente con el de Regina -¿Cuál es el problema?

-Hace que todo parezca más real de lo que ya es. Usar una de esas es como admitir que estoy enferma, ya sé, lo estoy, es una locura- Emma se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué no pruebas? Y si lo odias, la tiramos- tocó la mano de Regina- Yo lo estoy intentando, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú también? Puedes sentirte libre- dijo sonriendo a la mujer, esta suspiró y soltó una sonrisa

-¿A dónde vamos con ella?- preguntó y Emma abrió una gran sonrisa

 

Fueron al super a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, y Emma tenía razón, Regina se sentía libre, a su manera, pero se sentía. Emma corría tras Regina con las bolsas en las manos mientras la mujer manejaba la silla de ruedas, yendo lo más rápido que podía.

-Adelante, chica- Emma decía corriendo-Yo te alcanzo- Regina corría por los pasillos con una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso con todo lo que había pasado esa semana, se sentía bien, feliz. Emma la hacía feliz. La rubia podría estar loca, podría haber llegado tarde la mayor parte del tiempo cuando empezó, pero tenía un buen corazón, y una hermosa sonrisa, pues Regina pudo ver, cuando giró a la derecha, a Emma sonriendo y corriendo tras ella.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

-Estás divina, Regina- dijo Emma mirando a Regina. La mujer estaba con unos vaqueros negros, botas de caño alto con un poco de tacón, una blusa negra con detalles dorados y un abrigo color crema, los cabellos estaban cortos, porque después de la visita al supermercado, Regina decidió que quería darse un cambio de estilo, no solo en ella sino también en Emma. La rubia se cortó las puntas y parecía que Regina veía peinados por primera vez los cabellos rubios ondulados.

-Tú también estás guapa, Emma- dijo Regina mirando a la rubia. Emma se había hecho una trenza, dejando algunos mechones sueltos, no rebeldes como siempre, una blusa de David Bowie y unos vaqueros oscuros con unos zapatos de tacón negros que Regina le había dado.

-Gracias. Me encanta cómo me ha quedado el pelo- dijo sonriéndole a la morena, caminó hacia ella y la cogió en brazos para sentarla en la silla, se agachó y la miró a los ojos –Y tú con este cambio has quedado maravillosa, Regina- la mujer de más edad sonrió –Bueno, ¿preparada para una noche de chicas de verdad?

-Bien, vamos allá- Regina condujo la silla hasta la puerta con Emma siguiéndole los pasos. Caminaron hasta la pick-up amarilla, Emma la sentó y después metió la silla detrás y se sentó al volante.

-Ahora vamos a disfrutar hasta no poder más- arrancó el coche y partieron.

**Duty Barry’s**

Emma llegó al bar e instaló confortablemente a Regina en una de las mesas, el sitio no estaba tan abarrotado, Emma había escogido ese día precisamente por estar más vacío, así Regina estaría más cómoda.

Ruby llegó con su novia, Zelena, una pelirroja que cursaba Estilismo en la misma universidad que ellas. Ruby presentó su novia a Regina y ambas se sentaron a la mesa pidiendo Martini y Vodka y para Regina zumo de naranja.

-¿Vas a cantar hoy?- una voz animada robó la atención de las cuatro mujeres, Emma miró a la rubia

-Kara- Emma la miró –¡Qué sorpresa tú por aquí!- fue irónica –No, no voy a cantar

-¿Por qué no?- miró a Emma sonriendo y después miró a Regina –Un placer, Kara- Regina respondió diciendo su nombre, ella sonrió y se giró hacia Emma –No te estoy siguiendo, de verdad que no, pero pasamos una noche juntas- Emma la ignoró completamente y se giró hacia Ruby

-¿Siempre es usted así? ¿Sonriente?- preguntó Regina

-Sí, ahora aún más, pues estoy intentando impresionarla para que salga conmigo de nuevo- dijo sonriendo y Emma reviró los ojos

-¿De qué conoce a Emma?- Regina preguntó interesada

-Fue el mejor polvo de mi vida y me dejó al otro día como si ni me conociera- dijo y Emma desorbitó los ojos

-Ok, basta. Sal de aquí- Emma dijo poniéndose colorada

-¿Te estás sonrojando?- preguntó Regina

-¿Qué? Claro que no- dijo Emma –Solo que no encuentro apropiado que te diga eso.

-¿Por qué no? Emma, pídele disculpas a esta muchacha y sal con ella- Regina sonrió, pero Emma miró incómoda a Kara.

-Tu amiga es muy sabia- dijo sonriendo

-También es mi jefa, así que no tiene por qué saber cuánto tiempo estuviste conmigo- Regina sonrió y balanceó la cabeza, Emma estaba incómoda y era interesante ver eso, ya que siempre se comportaba tan espontanea y medio loca.

-Entonces, ¿vas a tocar hoy?- volvió a preguntar

-No- Emma dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su vodka

-¿Por qué no? Vamos a cantar, venga- dijo sonriendo, Emma la encontraba ya irritante

-Porque hay un límite para el fracaso y la humillación- dijo mirando a Ruby, la muchacha rubia se acercó a ella

-Bueno, Emma, te escuché tocar algunas notas antes de tu incidente cuando nos conocimos- ella la encaró – Y si yo puedo identificar una buena música con tres notas, y de verdad que puedo, puedo saber cuándo una persona es una buena cantante con dos notas, y tú eres muy buena- dijo finalmente, esta vez no sonrió y Emma pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Emma miró a la amiga y después a Regina.

-¿Por qué no nos cantas un poco, Emma?- dijo Regina, Emma parpadeó algunas veces y miró a Ruby

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? ¿No es lo que de verdad te gusta hacer?- Emma encaró a la amiga, todos comenzaron a animarla, reviró los ojos y  miró de nuevo a Regina

-Por favor- pidió, Emma se levantó y caminó hacia el lateral del pequeño escenario, habló con Billy, uno de los hombres que organizaban los pequeños shows. El hombre le prestó una guitarra y Emma subió al escenario y todos pusieron su atención en ella.

-Hola…Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Bueno, estoy aquí a petición de una…una amiga- miró a Regina –Esta canción es nueva, espero que les guste- dijo punteando algunas notas en la guitarra, intentando afinarla de acuerdo a las notas que tocaría –Bien, vamos allá- comenzó a puntear las notas, la canción era lenta, los dedos pasaban lentamente por cada cuerda, Emma respiró hondo, se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar

**Nunca vas a estar sola**

**Nunca te vas a sentir sola de nuevo**

**Siéntete como si llegaras a casa**

**Yo no te voy a dejar caer, amiga mía**

**Existe algo sobre nosotras dos**

**Es inexplicable**

**Yo solo me pierdo cuando estás cerca de mí**

**Te conozco, te conozco bien**

**Pero yo no me reconozco**

**No sé por qué odio verlo salir**

**En otra vida**

**Podríamos estar juntas**

**Esperé toda mi vida**

**Por mi felices para siempre**

**Después pensé que tú vendrías a salvarme**

**Tontería, pero quizás en otra vida**

**Tú serías mía**

**En otra vida podríamos estar juntas**

**Esperaré toda mi vida por ti**

Emma terminó de tocar, por primera vez había mandando el nerviosismo al infierno y tocado algo en público. Escuchó los aplausos de los amigos y entregó la guitarra a Billy y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-Te lo dije, Emma, tienes talento- Kara habló dándole un beso en la mejilla. Emma miró a Regina, la mujer estaba callada, quizás incluso perdida en sus pensamientos, miraba a Emma, a sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te ha parecido, Regina?- preguntó Emma, sacando a la mujer de sus pensamientos

-Has cantado maravillosamente bien, querida- sonrió y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa, la noche estaba agradable por primera vez en días y ninguna de las dos quería ponerle fin.

Estaban en el coche, volviendo a casa. Emma estaba en silencio. Aquella canción que había cantado, la había escrito hacia poco menos de un mes.

-Casi puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, Regina- dijo Emma

-¿Por qué no tienes algo con ella? A fin de cuentas, parece ser una buena persona

-No, ella es…ella no es…

-¿La persona perfecta?- dijo Regina –Cree a alguien que consiguió a la persona “perfecta”

-Ya, la vida es mía, deja que yo la destroce sola, la destrozo como yo quiera, ¿está bien?- Emma dijo mirando hacia delante, el semáforo se puso rojo, y ella detuvo el coche

-Está bien…Pero es graciosa. ¿Por qué nunca has dicho que te gustan las mujeres?

-Nunca preguntaste, y parecías ser bastante conservadora y no es por nada, pero me he cansado de ser juzgada

-Yo no te juzgaría, Emma- Regina la miró, Emma también la encaró

-Tú no, pero quizás Daniel. Por cierto, dejó varios mensajes antes de salir preguntando si estabas bien y dar noticias- el semáforo pasó a verde y volvió a conducir.

-Cuando conocí a Daniel, había un músico en mi vida. Lo llamaban Luke, una vez vino a mi casa y se quedó en el porche con una guitarra y me cantó una canción que había escrito para mí. Cuando terminó, me miró como nunca me había mirado –respiró hondo -¿Por qué será que queremos a aquel que no nos ve, en lugar de a quien sí lo hace?- se mordió el labio y Emma la miró, ambas respiraron hondo, Emma continuó callada, todo aquello empezaba a tomar sentido para ella.

 

A la mañana siguiente Regina tendría fisioterapia.

Emma hizo la higiene matinal de ambas y desayunaron. Estaban calladas, la noche anterior había sido agitada para ambas. Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía en lo que había pensado cuando compuso la canción y lo que Regina había dicho la noche anterior le había tocado, de alguna manera, algo en su interior. ¿Quizás quería ella a alguien que no la veía?

Llegaron al sitio donde Regina haría los ejercicios, una piscina enorme donde había algunas personas en la misma situación que ella. Ella optó por eso cuando el médico le dijo que necesitaba hacer algo. Y ya que Daniel nunca la había llevado por falta de tiempo, a causa del trabajo, ahora podría ir.

Estaba flotando en el agua con Emma agarrándola, los cabellos cortos esparcidos por el agua y el cuerpo algo relajado.

-Solo un poco más, Regina- decía Emma mientras sujetaba a la morena –Intenta mover un poco los pies, da una patada- decía pacientemente y Regina lo intentó, consiguiéndolo, y haciendo sonreír a Emma- Así, chica- Emma estaba tan concentrada en Regina que no se dio cuenta de una pareja que se acercaba.

-Hola- dijo la mujer acercándose, Emma agarró a Regina por los brazos, la morena pasó las manos alrededor de los hombros de la rubia y miró en dirección de la voz –Mi marido ha apostado a que te has hecho daño en la columna, pero identifico a una de las mías a kilómetros. Tengo razón, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo, Regina sonrió

-Sí, lo está- dijo Regina a la otra morena que volvió a sonreír

-Perdiste- dijo mirando al marido, los dos sonrieron –Ahora me debes el favor sexual que yo quiera- el hombre le dio un beso en la mejilla, Emma sonrió y Regina desorbitó los ojos, pero enseguida sonrió –Soy Magdalena y este es John- se presentó

-Ahora además de detalles íntimos, saben nuestros nombres también- dijo el hombre divertido

-Soy Regina y ella es mi…- miró a la rubia –Esta es Emma- Emma sonrió, se quedaron un momento mirándose, pasaban tanto tiempo juntas que Regina no consideraba a Emma una cuidadora, y sí como a una amiga, le gustaba estar con Emma, le gustaban los locos cuidados que la rubia le prodigaba.

-Después de esta tortura acuática, ¿queréis participar en una terapia de hierbas? No es un tratamiento indicado para esta dolencia maldita, pero con certeza es placentero- dijo sonriendo. Siempre sonreía. Regina miró a Emma y asintió con la cabeza. Estaría bien tener a alguien como ella como  amiga, estaría bien tener a personas que la entendían como amigas. Magdalena y John estaban pasando por la misma situación desde hacía dos años y la mujer nunca había perdido la sonrisa. Los cuatro se dirigieron a casa de Regina para la pequeña terapia divertida, como había dicho Magdalena.

Al llegar a la casa, se colocaron en la sala, Emma llamó a Ruby para que también se apuntara.

John sacó de una bolsa un Narguile y preparó todo para las mujeres. El objeto fue pasando por cada uno, y cada uno daba una calada, Regina nunca había hecho eso, era algo nuevo para ella, Emma, en cambio, ya lo había hecho varias veces, era algo normal para ella, y miraba a Regina y sus caras y boca cuando tragaba. Según Regina, una vez en la vida no haría mal a nadie.

-Soy toda una mujer, fumando marihuana en la sala de mi casa- dijo

-¿Ha dicho fumando marihuana? Tenemos a una salvaje aquí- dijo riendo y Emma se estiró en el sofá riéndose a carcajadas

-Estoy feliz y ni sé por qué- dijo Regina, Ruby cogió el mando a distancia del equipo de música y puso una música electrónica.

-Oh, música- dijo Magdalena, Emma comenzó a mover mano y pies –Esta maldita dolencia puede llevarse mi corazón, mi aliento, mis brazos, mis piernas- dijo respirando con dificultad –pero no importa cuánto lo intente, nunca se llevará mi felicidad – dijo mirando al marido que acariciaba su espalda, Regina sonrió, y miró a Emma comenzando a mover la cabeza –Venga, muchacha- dijo Magdalena, Regina continuó moviendo la cabeza y los hombros, Emma la acompañó. Era bueno distraerse, durante un año Regina estuvo prácticamente aislada, solo con los amigos que ni la veían y cuando lo hacían, la miraban quejándose de que no estaba como antes. Ahora era diferente, Emma había traído alegría a su vida, ahora tenía personas que no la trataban como a una inválida o enferma y sí como a una persona normal, dentro de las posibilidades. Había personas que entendían su dolor, como Magdalena, y personas que la ayudaban como Emma, personas que la trataban normal como Ruby lo hacía. Terminar con Daniel había sido difícil, pero también le había abierto puertas que Regina pensó que nunca se abrirían. Estaba feliz, se estaba divirtiendo, moviendo los hombros y la cabeza mientras Emma y Ruby bailaban juntas por la sala. Fue una tarde diferente, diferente y divertida que Regina recordaría para siempre.

 

Tres días pasaron después de la pequeña diversión en casa de Regina, como la morena iba a fisioterapia dos veces a la semana, quedaron en verse con Magdalena y John más veces. Regina había recibido la invitación de Marian para ir al cumpleaños de su hija, Maya. Al principio la morena recusó, pero Emma insistió en que fuera, pues estaría bien que la mujer socializara, y aún más con las amigas.

La mujer estaba frente al espejo sentada, vestía un traje ceñido gris y un maquillaje ligero, Emma la miró y le enseñó un labial rojo

-Es muy chillón- dijo Regina

-Quizás para ti, pero no para mí- sonrió y se pasó el labial en los propios labios, se puso detrás de la mujer y se miró en el espejo –Quedó perfecto- sonrieron -¿Estás lista?

-Sí, vamos- salieron de casa y se encaminaron a la pick-up. Emma sabía que en aquel barrio donde Regina vivía solo había personas ricas, y no se sorprendió al ver la entrada de la casa de la mujer, era enorme, y estaba cubierta de globos rosas. Emma estacionó y sacó la silla de Regina, enseguida sacó a Regina y la acomodó en la misma. Caminaron por el jardín lleno de globos, Regina tenía el regalo en las manos.

-¿Regina?- Marian se acercó -¡Qué bien que hayas venido!- dijo sonriendo –Maya, ven aquí, querida- dijo llamando a la niña de cabellos castaños –Mira qué bonito regalo te ha traído la tía Regina- acariciaba sus cabellos, la pequeña miraba a Regina. Emma cogió el regalo del regazo de Regina y se lo extendió a la pequeña.

-¿Tu madre no te ha enseñado que es feo quedarse mirando fijamente?-la pequeña cogió el regalo y se marchó

-Emma- dijo Regina, y Marian miró a Emma

-¡Regina, qué bien que hayas venido!-dijo Robin acercándose con su hijo Roland en brazos –Quiero que conozcas a una persona- dijo enseñándole al bebé- Este es nuestro pequeño Roland.

-Es una monada- dijo sonriendo -¿Puedo cogerlo?- miró a Robin que a su vez miró a Marian

-Claro, pero ten cuidado- él se acercó, Emma colocó los brazos de Regina y él colocó al niño en los brazos de la morena.

-Eres muy guapo, Roland, se parece a ti, Marian- dijo

-Yo creo que se parece a Robin- Regina miró al muchachito en sus brazos, comenzó a sentir una incomodidad en el pecho, le estaba faltando el aire, comenzó a toser, una, dos veces. La falta de aire empezó a empeorarse y la tos se hizo más fuerte. Marian cogió a Roland de los brazos de Regina.

-Lo tengo- dijo asustada mientras Regina se retorcía en la silla. Le estaba siendo imposible respirar, no podía coger aire, Emma se colocó frente a ella.

-Respira, Regina…Mírame- agarró sus hombros –Ahora respira, vamos Regina, respira conmigo- intentaba respirar despacio intentando que la mujer hiciera lo mismo. Regina encaró los ojos verdes e intentó hacer lo que Emma decía, hasta que consiguió controlar la respiración, y finalmente lo logró del todo.

-Dije que no era una buena idea- dijo Marian. Emma la encaró, Regina ahora respiraba hondo, estaba controlando la respiración.

-¿Es usted una cretina, sabía?- dijo Emma mirando a la morena -¿Quiere saber? Quédese con su fiesta ridícula y su niña mimada, nosotras nos vamos- dijo sacando de la bolsa el control remoto y controlando la silla de Regina sacándola del jardín, y caminando hacia donde estaba aparcado el coche.

Fueron todo el camino en silencio, Regina seguía tomando aire, aún le costaba respirar. Al llegar a casa, Emma dejó a Regina en la sala y fue a coger la medicina de la morena.

-Toma Regina- dijo colocando el comprimido en la boca de la morena y después le dio agua con la cañita, al terminar miró a Emma

-Gracias

-Regina, yo…- dejó de hablar al escuchar pasos en la casa, miró hacia la puerta y vio a Daniel parado ahí, con su ropa de trabajo. Emma dejó el vaso en la mesita y cruzó los brazos -¿Qué está haciendo ahí?- preguntó Emma

-Tenía que verte- dijo encarando a Regina e ignorando completamente a Emma

-Ha adelgazado- dijo Regina en voz baja

-Ha dicho que está usted pesimamente- dijo soltando las palabras hacia el hombre que tenía delante. Regina la encaró y Emma se encogió de hombros –Dijo que ha adelgazado- dijo con voz firme

-Tal vez un poco- dijo acercándose

-No estoy lista para verte- Regina lo miró

-No está lista para verlo-Emma repitió

-Mira, yo…quiero que sepas que nunca más volví a ver a aquella mujer- Daniel miraba a la morena

-¿Qué quiere? ¿Una medalla? A nadie le importa su vida sexual, Daniel. Pero no tenía que haber empezado con ella en primer lugar- dijo Emma más bajo y sintió el toque de los dedos de Regina en su mano, ella miró hacia abajo

-Estás hablando por mí- dijo y Emma parpadeó algunas veces, Regina respiró hondo y miró a Daniel

-No fue por culpa de ella, nunca lo fue- dijo en voz baja, le estaba siendo difícil hablar

-Dice que no fue a causa de aquella mujer, que nunca lo fue- Emma volvió a hablar

-Fue por sentirme invisible

-Fue por sentirse invisible- repetía Emma rápidamente. Daniel miraba a Regina

-Te amo- Emma miró a Regina, escuchar aquello de boca de la morena le produjo un encogimiento en su pecho –Pero ya no es posible, así que cuídate, Daniel

-Dice que lo ama y que se cuide, y que ya no es posible- Emma apoyó las manos en la silla, y Regina se quedó mirando al marido, Daniel bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo, se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se marchó. Ella la miró

-Lo echo de menos en algunas horas del día, pero después salta a la vista que lo mejor que he hecho es apartarme. También me echo de menos a mí misma.

-Regina- Emma le tocó la mano, llevando la otra al rostro de la morena, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por él

-No debí cogerlo- dijo

-¿Al bebé?- Regina confirmó con la cabeza –No, Regina, el bebé está bien

-Lo sé, pero mis brazos. Intenté cogerlo. ¿Lo escuchaste?

-Él lloró, los bebés lloran todo el rato.

-Yo quería tanto…- respiró hondo, intentando controlar las lágrimas y la respiración –Yo quería viajar, tocar música, Emma, cómo echo de menos tocar el piano- más lágrimas cayeron, Emma la miraba con sus ojos verdes humedecidos –Ahora es demasiado tarde. Tengo tanto dentro de mí y nada sale, Emma- lloriqueó, Emma se llevo las manos a sus propios ojos y se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

-Dime lo que quieres que salga- Emma susurró

-Quiero gritar…quiero gritar…Solo quiero…- respiró hondo. Emma la miró y balanceó la cabeza, y agarrando sus manos, ambas comenzaron a gritar, gritar con fuerza y cuando pararon, ambas respiraron hondo, Emma enjugó las lágrimas que resbalaban de los ojos de Regina y también de los suyos.

-¿Crees que seremos invitadas a la fiesta del año que viene?- preguntó y Regina sonrió haciendo que Emma también sonriera. Era así con Emma, todo más ligero, más tranquilo, como si no existieran problemas o preocupaciones y si los hubiera, no le importaría porque aunque no estaba con Daniel, aunque lo echaba de menos, y a pesar de la enfermedad, estaba feliz, a su manera, pero feliz.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

El día estaba soleado, era miércoles y Regina estaba sentada frente a su médico mientras él revisaba sus exámenes.

-Seis meses atrás tenías una capacidad respiratoria del 64%, ahora tienes un 42%, ¿usas respirador por las noches?- el hombre encaró a Regina

-No- fue directa –No me gusta- se encogió de hombros –Me hace sentir que me ahogo

-Regina, cada vez será más difícil que llegue oxígeno a los pulmones, pronto tendremos que usar un respirador permanentemente

-Pero, ¿cuando esté con la máquina podrá hablar?- preguntó Emma, hablando por primera vez desde que había comenzado la consulta

-No. Regina, necesito que hagas todo tal y como te lo indico- dijo anotando algo en una receta –Usa este respirador antes de dormir, es por tu bien, Regina

-Yo me encargaré de que lo use, lo prometo- dijo Emma mirando al hombre y después a Regina. La morena odiaba ser tratada como una enferma, lo era, pero no quería que eso estuviera cada vez más evidente en su vida.

 

Regina decidió que quería pasar por el parque para respirar aire fresco, el viernes sería Acción de Gracias y le pidió a Emma que invitara a Magdalena y John, a Ruby y Zelena y a Kara. Emma hizo lo que la morena quería, invitó a los amigos y después del paseo pasarían por el supermercado a comprar las cosas.

Emma estaba sentada en un tronco, mientras Regina estaba en el suelo, apoyada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados. El día estaba fresco, el viento batía en las hojas de los árboles, se escuchaban a los pajaritos, niños jugando y perros corriendo tras algún objeto que sus dueños les lanzaban.

-Nunca hice esto- dijo Regina abriendo los ojos, Emma se levantó y se bajó del tronco, sentándose a su lado

-¿El qué?- preguntó

-Nada- dijo suspirando

-Quizás sea ese el problema de mi vida, no sabía que esto no era nada- sonrió –Regina, sé que confías en él, pero no mencionó ningún medicamento que estén usando hoy en día

-Por favor, no hagas eso

-¿Hacer el qué?- encaró los ojos marrones

-Lo que todos hacen, Emma, sentir pena, querer una solución, no hay solución, solo hay que aceptarlo.

-Tú no aceptas que estás enferma, ¿cómo quieres que los demás a tu alrededor lo acepten?

-Yo lo acepto, pero lo único que no quiero es que esta enfermedad defina mi vida- miró al suelo, Emma llevó sus manos al rostro de Regina

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, a fin de cuentas no soy yo la enferma, pero, por favor, Regina, no te rindas.

-Ese es el problema de rendirse, no pensar en lo que se hace hasta que es tarde. Es como la música, no paré de repente, comencé a tocar menos hasta que ya no tocaba más porque no combinaba con el resto

-¿Quieres decir Daniel?- retiró la mano del rostro de Regina, la morena la encaró

-¿Has dejado algo alguna vez por alguien?- Emma resopló

-Bueno, aparte de la vida, de cantar, la escuela, de agradar a mis padres, del amor…No…No…no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando- sonrió

-Eres encantadora, Emma, no dejes de hacer algo que te guste por agradar a nadie, no dejes de vivir tu vida por nadie. Necesitas más, necesitas vivir y aprovechar cada cosa que la vida te da, antes de que te ponga una zancadilla y te arrebate todo, todas las oportunidades- Emma la miró, y Regina sonrió, Emma sintió su corazón acelerarse y la respiración salir más ahogada, se acercó a Regina, la morena la seguía mirando fijamente, no apartaba los ojos un segundo de Emma, de sus ojos, de sus labios. Emma se acercó más, ambas cerraron los ojos, los labios se sellaron en un sencillo beso, un simple roce, Emma continuó acariciando el rostro de la mujer, esta entreabrió los labios y Emma profundizó el beso tocando la lengua de la de más edad con la suya, un beso torpe, pero lleno de deseo. Emma mordió el labio de Regina y se apartó con sus grandes ojos verdes desorbitados. Regina continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Discúlpame, no sé dónde tenía la cabeza y…- dejó de hablar al mirar a Regina

-¿No estarás haciendo esto porque sientes pena por mí, no? ¿O porque te he dicho cosas bonitas?

-No, no, Regina, la verdad es que hace tiempo que vengo pensando, pensando en esto- suspiró –Perdóname, no debería haberlo hecho, debo estar confundiendo las cosas, a fin de cuentas, tú estás casada, y ni te gusto de esa manera. Discúlpame, es mejor que nos vayamos, aún tenemos que pasar por el super- la rubia habló mientras se levantaba y cogía a Regina en brazos para sentarla enseguida en su silla sin darle tiempo a responder que le había gustado el beso que le había dado.

 

El camino hacia el super fue en completo silencio, Emma no dijo una palabra, ni en el coche ni dentro del super, Regina ya estaba sintiéndose incómoda con el silencio de la rubia y decidió romperlo mientras caminaba en la silla al lado de Emma.

-Todos los años es así, Navidad la pasamos con mis padres, Año Nuevo con Kate y el famoso día de Acción de Gracias en casa de Marian.

-¿Quieres saber una cosa? Prefiero agujerearme los pechos que pasar el día de Acción de Gracias con Marian.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también- sonrió haciendo a Emma reírse a carcajadas –Echaba de menos tu risa- dijo y Emma la encaró –No tienes que actuar así, Emma, por lo que ha pasado. No tienes que sentirte avergonzada ni nada de eso- Emma dejó de andar y la miró –Me gustó el beso, pero no se puede repetir- Emma bajó la cabeza –Estoy enferma, Emma, no quiero verte sufrir.

-Creo que no eres tú quien decide eso, Regina

-Emma, me he arrepentido todo este año por haber estado con Daniel, por haberlo sujetado todo este tiempo, no quiero envolver a nadie en esto, no quiero que nadie más sufra con esto. No puedo dejarte hacer esto sabiendo que vas a sufrir.

-Yo decido si sufrir o no. Y tú ni sientes nada hacia mí, así que no puedo esperar que sea recíproco

-Emma, cuando alguien nos gusta, claro que esperamos eso, aunque me digas que no, en el fondo, esperas que yo sienta lo mismo y te retribuya.

-Entonces, ¿no sientes nada? Solo para estar segura- dijo Emma

-Siento, Emma, no sé bien lo que siento, pero siento algo, no puedo negarlo. Pero, no puedo darte mucho, mis días están contados, Emma, como bien ha dicho el médico

-Entonces vamos a aprovechar nuestros días contados, Regina, déjame hacer que valgan la pena- Emma se agachó quedando a la altura de Regina, se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en el rostro –Creo que ya hemos comprado todo. ¿Lista para un día de Acción de Gracias diferente?

-Sé que es dentro de dos días, pero sí. Lo estoy.

 

Emma corría de un lado a otro con los platos en la mano. Ruby la había ayudado a seguir las instrucciones de Regina y habían preparado un verdadero banquete. Se sentaron a la mesa en medio de conversaciones y risas. Regina se sentó en la punta con Emma a su lado, después Ruby y Zelena, frente a ellas estaban Magdalena, John, y en el otro extremo Kara. Emma se levantó con una copa de champán en las manos.

-Un brindis por los amigos, los viejos- señaló a Ruby –y por los nuevos –señaló a John y Magdalena

-Por los invitados con reluctancia- dijo Kara sonriendo

-Por los invitados sin reluctancia- dijo Regina y Emma carraspeó

-Bueno, como he dicho, por los amigos, viejos y nuevos, pero por encima de todo por Regina, la mujer más valiente y dura que conozco

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja

-Por Regina- alzó la copa y todos dijeron “Por Regina”- bebiendo el champán.

-Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias- dijo la morena y todo contestaron con alegría. Emma se sentó y todos comenzaron a servirse. Emma bromeaba con Ruby diciendo que el pollo que ella había cocinado estaba mejor que el que Ruby había hecho días atrás, ambas amigas sonreían y Regina solo observaba lo feliz que estaba Emma. A media que más observaba a la muchacha, más el sentimiento crecía. No habían vuelto a hablar de ello desde el día del beso, pero ella sabía que sentía algo por la rubia desde hacía un tiempo. Regina se sentía en paz de nuevo, y feliz, como hacía mucho que no se sentía.

 

Después de la maravillosa tarde entre amigos, Emma estaba sentada en el suelo con Regina y Magdalena en sus sillas y Kara frente a ella, sonaba una suave música.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?- Magdalena le dijo a Kara, la rubia miró a Emma

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó, Emma miró a Regina que apartó su mirada y se encogió de hombros

-Ok, puede ser- dijo levantándose y ambas se apartaron un poco, Kara comenzó a balancearse torpemente y Emma la miraba

-Ya sentiste esos momentos- dijo Regina mirando a Magdalena

-No solo los he sentido sino que los vivo cada día y siento la vida como nunca antes la sentí- Regina volvió su atención a la pareja que bailaba, algo apartadas.

-¿Por qué nunca me pides que te transcriba lo que dice Regina? ¿Sabes? Algunas personas tienen  dificultad para entenderla

-Leo los labios- dijo la rubia

-Ya, cuéntame otra. Buen intento

-Es verdad- dijo Kara, y entonces comenzó a hacer señales con las manos, estaba hablando por señas, la mano derecha se cerró, la izquierda fue al oído y después a los labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Emma observándola

-Mi hermana mayor es sorda- respondió ella y entonces volvió a hacer señas con las manos

-¿Has dicho algo pervertido?- dijo sonriendo

-No, no he dicho nada de eso. He dicho que tal vez un día tú dejes de castigarme por el hecho de que me gustes tanto- encaró a la otra rubia que se puso seria, Emma desvió los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Tengo que empezar a limpiar- dijo marchándose y dejando a la rubia sola. Emma no quería nada con ella, le gustaba su amistad, y su vida ya estaba muy patas arriba, ahora mucho más con esos sentimientos por Regina, sin saber bien lo que sucedería, solo sabía que le gustaba la morena, pero no sabía lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante.

Todos ya se habían ido, Emma estaba recogiendo la basura cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta de atrás, fue hasta allí y se encontró con Killian, le abrió la puerta.

-Feliz día de Acción de Gracias- dijo él abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás borracho

-Solo un poquito- le señaló con la mano

-No quiero hacer esto más

-Creo que dices eso porque crees que es mejor solo sexo. Mucho mejor, ¿no?- dijo acercándose y dándole beso por su cara y labios. Emma se apartó de sus brazos

-No quiero más esto, vete a casa, vuelve con tu esposa. Vete- dijo Emma en voz baja, ya no quería los besos ni las caricias del hombre que tenía delante

-Te deseo y sé que tú también me deseas- Emma lo empujó y cerró la puerta.

-Vete- dijo apoyándose en la puerta con la mano en el rostro. Killian intentó llamarla una vez más, sin embargo vio que nada conseguiría y se marchó. Emma se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa, le gustaba Killian, estar con él, pero ya no lo deseaba. Le gustaba Regina, y no era algo solo carnal, era un sentimiento que poco a poco estaba floreciendo en su pecho. Decidió levantarse y terminar lo que estaba haciendo, sin saber que Regina había escuchado toda la conversación de minutos atrás.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se dirigió con Regina a fisioterapia, al llegar recibieron a noticia de que Magdalena había sido hospitalizada. Emma y Regina se dirigieron al hospital. No intercambiaron palabra. Regina estaba pensando en su nueva amiga y en que la noche anterior había escuchado a Emma con un hombre en su casa.

Al llegar al hospital, Regina le dijo a Emma que se adelantara ella, que ella iría despacio con su silla. Entró en el cuarto y vio a John al lado de la mujer sin conocimiento y al otro lado a Emma observando a la mujer entubada. Aquello fue un shock de realidad para Regina, ver a su amiga así era aterrador, Regina sabía que llegaría el momento en que ella ya no podía respirar por sí sola, no iba a tener fuerza en sus músculos y tendría que quedar postrada en una cama, ya estaba presa en una silla. Intentaba hacer que fuera lo más normal posible, pero eso ella no lo quería para sí. Ver a Magdalena en una cama, de aquella manera, la hizo ver que su hora llegaría pronto. Quería tener el poder de sacar a su amiga de aquella situación, para sacarse ella misma de esa situación, pero no podía, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar que el tiempo se portara bien con ella y tardara llegar ese momento.

 

Se detuvieron en una cafetería de camino a casa, Emma pidió un zumo para Regina y ella tomaría un café. La morena en silencio, Emma sabía que pasaba algo.

-Regina, llevas callada toda la mañana, ¿pasa algo malo?- Regina encaró por primera vez los ojos verdes, estaban brillantes, intensos, la morena recordó el beso que se habían dado el otro día. Todo era tan confuso, Regina no podía enamorarse, ahora no, no estando de esa manera. Los sentimientos muchas veces son confusos, a veces tardamos para saber si amamos o nos hemos enamorado de alguien, a veces nos damos cuenta rápidamente y otras no queremos darnos cuenta, y eso era lo que estaba pasando con Regina. Ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera, o mejor, que siguiera sucediendo, ya había arrastrado a Emma para ese agujero que era su vida y también estaba el hombre de la noche anterior, que no sabía quién era, pero con quien Emma tenía algo.

-Haré mi testamento, sé que pronto, muy pronto me sucederá eso, Emma, y no quiero, no quiero morir en una cama de hospital, no quiero morir conectada a una máquina. ¿Me lo prometes?- Emma balanceó la cabeza

-Te lo prometo, te cuidaré siempre, Regina, y no dejaré que pases por eso- buscó las manos de la morena y la acarició –Estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien- Emma sonrió y atrajo la mano de la morena para besarla, Regina cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, estoy un poco cansada y el día ha sido algo movido.

-Claro. Vamos- Emma pagó la cuenta y llevó a Regina al coche, rumbo a casa. Durante el camino, recibió un mensaje de Marian, le pedía a Emma que se vieran esa tarde en un restaurante al que las mujeres iban con Regina.

Cuando llegó a casa, le dio los medicamente a la mujer y la acostó en la cama, tras algunos minutos, Regina concilió el sueño. Emma cogió papel y lápiz y anotó que había ido a resolver unas cosas y que volvería pronto, dejó el papel al lado de la cama con algo encima para que no volara, salió del cuarto, cogió su chaqueta roja que estaba en el brazo del sofá y subió al coche.

El restaurante era lujoso y de tonos claros, las mujeres habían escogido una mesa y estaban allí cuando la rubia llegó. Marian y Kate. Emma se sentó frente a las dos.

-Entonces, ¿qué queréis?- preguntó Emma, dejando la mochila en el suelo. Marian la encaraba.

-Emma, sé que estás cuidando de Regina desde hace algunos meses, y estamos muy agradecidas por eso. Pero aunque sabemos que lo que hizo Daniel estuvo mal, ya es hora de que ella lo perdone, los hombres traicionan todo el tiempo, ella no tenía que haberlo echado de casa ni acabar con su vida ni con nuestras vidas- Emma se cruzó de brazos

-¿Y qué querías que yo hiciera? ¿Pedir disculpas por las molestias?- encaró a Marian.

-Ok, es obvio que no te gusto, a mí tampoco me gustas- arqueó la ceja

-Marian- Kate la reprendió

-¿Ya estás en el testamento?- la morena volvió a preguntar, Emma la encaró -¿Qué?- miró a Kate –Ella no esperará aparecer y que nosotras no le preguntemos sus intenciones –Emma encaró a la mujer que tenía delante, y acto seguido cogió la mochila del suelo.

-Ya entendí por qué me habéis llamado- dijo Emma levantándose

-Conocemos a Regina antes que tú, deberíamos saber si vamos a recibir algo de ella, si estamos en el testamento

-Marian para con eso- dijo Kate –No estamos aquí por eso- dijo Kate

-Mira, yo solo tengo la certeza de que mis intenciones con Regina son mejores que las tuyas, que no soy como tú, que solo quieres el dinero de Regina, pero no te preocupes, me certificaré de que no estés en su testamento.

-Emma- Kate la llamó- Lo siento mucho, no estamos aquí para eso, dile que la queremos, que la echamos de menos y que estamos aquí también para lo que necesite –Kate terminó de hablar, Emma miró a la mujer rubia y salió del restaurante.

Sentía rabia, mucha rabia, ¿cómo gente que se decía amiga de Regina podían hacer eso con ella? ¿Cómo podían estar interesadas en lo que la morena les iba a dejar al morir? ¿Qué tipo de personas eran aquellas? Emma estacionó el coche, el restaurante no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Regina, miró por el retrovisor y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. “¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones con Regina?” Al principio, solo era conseguir un trabajo, conseguir hacer algo para que su madre dejara de comerle la cabeza, pero algo cambió, ella ahora se preocupaba de alguien más allá de sí misma, como Killian decía, se preocupaba demasiado, quería cuidarla. “¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Emma con Regina?” Ahora ella solo quería cuidar, amar a la mujer y hacer que sus días fueran mejores. ¿Amar? ¿Amar a Regina Mills? ¿Era eso lo que Emma sentía por la mujer? ¿Amor? Algo que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, amar a alguien, o quizás fuera solo amistad. Pero, ¿y el beso? El beso que le había dado a la mujer que le había robado una noche de sueño. Emma Swan estaba enamorada y había acabado de descubrir que quería a Regina Mills, aun con sus limitaciones, aun con sus manías, con su voz ronca, ella quería a Regina, no le importaba la situación, no le importaban los problemas, pasaría por todo, como hacía cada día con la morena.

Salió del coche y entró en la casa, al entrar se encontró con una mujer sentada, enfundada en una falda negra, demasiado apretada, Regina estaba sentada en su silla, ni siquiera imaginaba cómo había podido llegar hasta ahí. Regina aún podía moverse, pero aún así los músculos estaban débiles para conseguir levantarse, caminar hasta la silla y sentarse.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó, encarando a Regina y después a la mujer

-Emma, pensé que podías tomarte unas vacaciones- dijo Regina encarando a la rubia y después mirando a la mujer sentada, Emma cogió el currículo de la mujer del regazo de Regina y pasó los ojos por él.

-¿Ni limpia ni cocina?- la miró

-No, no hago eso- respondió la mujer de baja estatura

-¿Tiene experiencia con el ELA?- volvió a preguntar

-No específicamente- respondió

-Ya ha trabajado con inválidos- dijo Regina

-Pero no con ELA- dijo Emma, estaba irritada

-No-respondió. Emma dejó el currículo en las manos de la mujer y fue a la puerta, la abrió

-La llamaremos- extendió la mano hacia la puerta, la mujer se levantó y se marchó, Emma cerró la puerta y encaró a Regina.

-Perdona por no haberte hablado- dijo siguiendo a Emma a la cocina

-Entiendo- dijo Emma mientras abría un armario –En realidad no entiendo, ¿qué ocurre?- miró a Regina

-Estás en la facultad y tienes la música, temo que te estás perdiendo mucho por mi culpa.

-¿Me has escuchado quejarme? No, porque estoy bien- dijo caminando hacia la sala, dejando a la muer sola en la cocina.

 

Durante gran parte de la tarde Emma no intercambió palabra con la morena, estaba enfadada, enfadada al pensar que ella no era suficiente, no era suficiente para Regina, sabía lo que la mujer estaba pensando, pero Emma no lo encontraba mal, le gustaba cuidarla, se sentía bien. Emma estaba en el porche, fumando un cigarro cuando vio un coche deteniéndose en el garaje, era el coche de Daniel, caminó hasta la puerta junto con Regina y la abrió.

-Hola- dijo él, Emma miró a Regina y la mujer le pidió que la dejara a solas con él, Emma se retiró, volviendo al porche. Regina encaró a Daniel, él rompió el silencio en primer lugar –Regina, quiero decir que lo siento mucho, de verdad. No estaba preparado para todo esto, y pensé mucho sobre nosotros dos, podría haber tenido más paciencia, pensé, en su momento, que la tenía, pero no fue así, podría haber hecho las cosas de diferente modo, pero no lo hice. Tienes que saber que no fue solo sexo- suspiró –Necesitaba, necesitaba tocar a alguien sin hacerle daño, solo eso. Y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho- se apoyó en la batiente de la puerta.

-Daniel, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en la facultad?- el hombre asintió –Después fuimos  a un bar y bebimos Martinis. Aquella noche vi en tus ojos que no me veías como yo era en realidad.

-Regina…

-Sin embargo, quería ser la mujer que tú veías, así que no fuiste solo tú, los dos causamos esto. Nos lo causamos a nosotros mismos. Y Daniel, está todo bien, yo estoy bien, acabó, quizás no estaba en el destino que saliera bien. Estuvimos bien durante un tiempo, fuimos cómplices el uno del otro, pero se terminó, necesito vivir lo poco que me queda y tú deberías vivir también. Aún te amo, pero como a un amigo, a un compañero que durante quince años me ayudó, me aconsejó, me hizo reír, pero creo que para todo hay un tiempo, un tiempo para comenzar y terminar, y lo nuestro fue hermoso cuando comenzó, pero vamos a afrontar que ha acabado.

-¿Te has enamorado de otra persona?- preguntó encarando los ojos marrones

-Quizás, pero eso no importa mucho, Daniel, tengo que vivir mi limitada vida, aprovechar cada momento al lado de las personas que quieren hacerlo conmigo

-Espero que seas feliz, Regina, incluso en las actuales condiciones, solo quiero tu felicidad, Regina- dijo acercando a la mujer y dándole un beso en la cabeza, salió y cerró la puerta. Regina respiró hondo, giró la silla y divisó a Emma en el porche, guió la silla hasta ella. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-Me gusta sentir el viento, nos hacer ver que aunque no podemos verlo, podemos sentirlo- Emma encaró a la mujer

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No sé tú, Emma, pero yo siento algo- dijo bajo, tan bajo que Emma tuvo que agacharse y quedar a la altura de Regina –No sé explicar, pero cuando estoy contigo, el dolor pasa a ser más soportable, tú me haces sentir mejor y yo me siento mal por no poder darte la misma sensación.

-Regina, me he vuelto alguien mejor, y lo sigo haciendo cada día, haz hecho mucho, créelo- acarició los cabellos negros

-No sé cómo es esto, Emma, es intenso, es nuevo, y es avasallador. No puedo sentir esto, no podemos permitírnoslo

-¿Por qué no?- Emma encaró los ojos marrones, estaban tan cerca que una podía notar la respiración de la otra

-Porque voy a morir, Emma

-Todos vamos a morir, Regina, pero no podemos dejar de vivir y aprovechar la vida, no puedes dejar de aprovechar la vida solo porque estás enferma, no puedes dejar de vivir a causa de tus limitaciones, puedes vivir, sí, puedes sonreír, puedes aprovechar cada momento, salir, ver una película, conversar, puedes hacer lo que quieras, Regina, siempre que tengas fuerza de voluntad para ello. Puedes amar y ser amada, aunque tus días estén contados.

-Yo…yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió los labios de la muchacha junto a los suyos, el segundo beso, calmo y al mismo tiempo desesperado, como si ambas necesitaran de eso. Regina entreabrió los labios y su boca fue invadida por la lengua de Emma, la morena llevó sus manos a los cabellos rubios y atrajo torpemente el rostro de Emma hacia ella. Al apartarse, hubo unos breves segundos de silencio –Daniel ha dicho que no solo fue sexo, que necesitaba tocar a alguien, necesitaba tocar a alguien sin hacerle daño. Ni se preocupó en saber si yo quería ser tocada, si yo quería sentir algo- dijo en voz baja, Emma alzó el rostro de la mujer y le dio un piquito.

-¿Sientes esto?- le tocó el brazo, causando escalofríos en Regina y la morena asintió –Si quieres sentir, Regina, yo quiero hacerte sentir, que sientas mis toques, mis besos, hacerte sentir amada.

-Emma- Regina jadeaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados –Es todo muy complicado y confuso. Conoces mis limitaciones y…

-Y no sería menos especial por eso, yo estaría contigo y eso a mí me basta.

-¿Hasta cuándo? Hasta que veas que no puedo hacer nada por ser una inválida…

-El tiempo que sea necesario, no digo para siempre, pero te digo que hasta mi último momento, hasta tu último momento yo te voy a amar. Sé que es confuso, que ha sido rápido, pero no significa que sea menos por eso, todo lo contrario. Hemos visto lo peor de la otra y cuando digo lo peor, ¿recuerdas mi entrevista?- sonrieron –Y aún así aquí estoy. No me rendiré, Regina- pegó la nariz en la de la mujer y balanceó la cabeza –Siento algo por ti, y también he tenido miedo, pero ¿por qué tener miedo de algo tan bonito? ¿Por qué tener miedo de algo que me hace bien, que te hace bien?

-¿Podemos ir despacio?- miró para ella –sé que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría que fuéramos despacio, necesito entender aún algunas cosas.

-Claro. Claro- sonrió, los ojos de ambas estaban brillando -¿Quieres acostarte? Está haciendo frío

-Sí, por favor- pidió. Emma acompañó a Regina al cuarto y le cambió la ropa poniéndole el pijama, la acostó en la cama y le dio los remedios para dormir- ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?- pidió, Emma la miró

-¿Estás segura?- ella asintió, los corazones de ambas estaban acelerados, Emma fue a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa, se puso el pijama y volvió al cuarto de Regina, la mujer estaba boca arriba, Emma se recostó a su lado. Regina la encaró

-No tienes que tener miedo de acercarte a mí- Emma la miró, se acercó a Regina y le dio un piquito, atrayéndola después hacia ella con todo el cuidado del mundo, la morena apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Emma y respiró hondo. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no estaba así con alguien? ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no sentía el corazón de alguien latir? Regina sonrió, quizás las cosas no fueran tan complicadas, quizás ellas podían vivir un romance durante los días contados de Regina, quizás Regina podría vivir sus últimos días así, con Emma a su lado, en su cama.

-Buenas noches, Regina- dijo Emma abrazando a la mujer

-Buenas noches, Emma.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Algunas semanas habían pasado y finalmente había llegado uno de los días que a Regina más le gustaba, Navidad. Emma estaba echada de lado, mirando a Regina que aún dormía, desde el día en que se habían besado y Emma había dormido con ella, compartían la misma cama, una vez u otra se besaban, o Emma acariciaba a Regina hasta que se durmiera.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo mirándome?- dijo Regina, aún con los ojos cerrados

-Poco tiempo- admitió-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-Sí, Nochebuena- dijo abriendo los ojos, Emma se levantó y caminó hacia su lado para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Podemos desayunar, volver a la cama y después ir a montar el árbol. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto, ¿a qué hora viene Ruby?

-Creo que más tarde, aún no son ni las nueve- Emma ayudó a Regina a levantarse e ir al baño, la morena hizo su higiene matinal y volvió a la cama, Emma fue al baño y se aseó ella –Listo, ¿quieres bajar ahora?- se sentó al lado de Regina

-Estoy feliz de que pases las Navidades conmigo- dijo mirando a Emma

-Yo también, nunca me gustó mucho celebrarlo, pero estoy feliz de que este año sea contigo- Emma se acercó a Regina y le dio un piquito, después la atrajo más hacia ella y profundizó el beso –Menta- dijo cuando se separó

-Tú también sabes a eso- sonrió –Me gusta besarte

-¿Ah sí?- sonrió y se acercó otra vez para besar a la morena de nuevo. Se quedaron algunos minutos dándose besos. Emma mordió el labio de Regina lentamente y la morena soltó un gemido, estaban echadas en una posición incómoda, todo el cuerpo de Regina estaba recto y el de Emma todo retorcido, pero a ninguna de las dos pareció importarle. Emma llevó las manos a la cintura de Regina, por dentro de la blusa y apretó la zona ligeramente, la piel de Regina estaba caliente, la mujer soltó otro gemido, su piel se estremeció ante las caricias, hacía mucho tiempo que no había sido tocada de esa manera, y Emma despertó en ella, en ese momento, un deseo descontrolado de ser tocada, gimió esta vez soltando los labios de Emma -¿Te hago daño?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-No, solo necesito respirar- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Perdóname- la mano de Emma continuaba en la cintura de Regina –Tu piel es tan suave- acarició de nuevo y Regina sonrió inclinándose y dándole un piquito.

-Gracias, creo- sonrió- Disculpa por estar así, es que hace un buen tiempo que nadie me toca así, tan íntimamente.

-Lo sé, perdona si he ido demasiado rápido, eres irresistible.

-No, querida, está todo bien. Pero creo que en mis actuales condiciones no puedo hacer mucho- dijo bajito, soltando al final un suspiro

-Regina- Emma la llamó y la mujer encaró los ojos verdes –No quiero nada más, solo quiero estar a tu lado, y si estando a tu lado solo te puedo besar y nada más, no me importa, te beso, te doy cariño, es solo eso lo que quiero, estar a tu lado- dijo retirando la mano de la cintura de Regina y rodeando su cuerpo, abrazándola –Abrazarte, verte sonreír, eso es todo, Regina

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, Emma- la rubia sonrió

-La mujer maravillosa tiene hambre, vamos a bajar y comer algo y montar tu árbol de Navidad- dijo apartando delicadamente a Regina, le dio un piquito y la puso en la silla, y las dos se encaminaron a la cocina.

 

Después de desayunar, Emma fue a buscar el árbol y los adornos para montarlo en la sala. Regina se quedó sentada sosteniendo la caja y pasándole los adornos a Emma.

-Miren, Emma Swan sabe montar un árbol- se apartó de él y lo miró

-Claro, después de leerte el manual de instrucciones

-¡Qué calumnia, Regina Mills!- sonrieron

-Eres torpe, Emma, pero ahora menos de cuando llegaste los primeros días

-He mejorado, y eso está bien. Vamos a poner ahora los adornos- dijo cogiendo la bolsa de las bolas de colores, las luces, las estrellas, los angelitos. Por supuesto, se enredó con las luces y casi se cae al suelo, haciendo que Regina se riera a carcajadas. A cada pieza que Emma cogía de la caja, le daba un beso a Regina, un piquito, a veces la morena profundizaba el beso, se estaban sintiendo a gusto la una con la otra como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían con nadie. Fueron interrumpidas por el ruido en la puerta, Emma miró y vio por la ventana que era Ruby –Entra, está abierta- dijo Emma caminando hacia la puerta cuando esta fue abierta –Has venido temprano- dijo mirando a la amiga que no tenía una cara muy alegre.

-Prepárate, que tus padres están aquí- dijo bajito, Emma desorbitó los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, y cuando eso pasaba, no era muy agradable.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pensó haber escuchado mal, no era posible

-Tus padres están ahí fuera- dijo de nuevo, Regina ya estaba al lado de Emma –Fueron al apartamento y Feliz Navidad- Emma suspiró, salió afuera y se dio de cara con sus padres, sonrió sorprendida

-Ahh…no sabía que ibais a venir- dijo mirando a la madre que llevaba un vestido negro con detalles en plata y al padre, de pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca.

-Te hemos mandado cinco mensajes y no has contestado- dijo Mary abrazando a la hija, Emma le devolvió el abrazo. Mary se apartó y miró a la hija de pies a la cabeza. Emma estaba vestida con unos vaqueros y un suéter color vino, y sus cabellos sueltos, en forma rebelde.

-Entrad- dijo Emma, la madre pasó por su lado y entró en la casa, David miró a la hija y le dio un apretado abrazo, guiñándole un ojo en cuanto la hubo soltado y enseguida entró. Era siempre así, Emma nunca se había llevado muy bien con la madre, era demasiado exigente, su padre siempre fue más suelto con ella, más tranquilo y Emma amaba eso en él. Encaró a Ruby.

-¿Quieres que termine pronto? Puedo estar encima de tu madre- Emma rió y entró dentro de la casa con su amiga. Los padres de Emma encaraban a Regina sentada en la silla.

-Esta es Regina- dijo señalando, la mujer sonrió a la madre de Emma

-Feliz Navidad- dijo pausadamente, Mary se acercó y le tocó la mano

-Soy Mary y este es mi marido David

-Un placer en conocerla- dijo David sonriendo

-¿Se quedan a comer?- dijo trabándose un poco, Mary frunció el ceño y miró a Emma

-Quiere saber si os quedáis a comer con nosotras- dijo y la madre sonrió sin mostrar los dientes

-Puede ser, puedo preparar algo

-En realidad, he cocinado yo- dijo Emma orgullosa de sí misma –Ah, ahora cocino, mamá, la lasaña está en el horno – dijo de forma guasona pasando al lado de la madre

Fue a la cocina a ver la lasaña y les llevó agua a los padres. Estaban sentados en el sofá al lado de Ruby y frente a Regina, en silencio. Emma pidió permiso y subió al cuarto de Regina, tenía que guardar la ropa que estaba en la secadora, mientras doblaba la ropa de cama, su madre entró en el cuarto. Emma siguió doblando la ropa mientras su madre observaba la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿ahora vives aquí?- preguntó mirando a Emma, la muchacha dejó de doblar la sábana y miró a la madre –Hemos estado sin tener noticias tuyas durante semanas-fue hasta el espejo y se comprobó la pintura de labios –Recibí la cuenta de la facultad y decidí llamarlos

-¿Podemos hablar de eso después?- la mujer se giró hacia Emma –No quiero hablar de eso ahora, aquí- Mary cruzó los brazos

-¿Cuándo me ibas a llamar y decirme que dejaste la facultad?

-Solo estoy dándome un tiempo- respondió suspirando

-Emma Elise, pasas más tiempo dándote un tiempo que en la facultad, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Si de verdad estás haciendo la pregunta, te respondo con todo el placer, pero si es otra manera de humillarme, por favor…

-Responde- Mary se sentó en la cama

-Estoy haciendo algo positivo, una cosa buena, estoy ayudando a otra persona

-No, Emma querida, no estás. Estás haciendo exactamente lo que has hecho toda la vida, estás enfocando todas tus energías, todo tu tiempo en algo que está encaminado a salir mal. Esa mujer está a las puertas de la muerte, cuando muera, ¿cómo quedarás tú? Sin futuro, sin formación, ¿cómo vas a mantenerte?- Emma encaraba a la madre, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, mamá- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Vuelve aquí, Emma, vuelve aquí- Emma llegó a la sala y escuchó la voz de la madre desde el interfono que estaba en la sala.

-Mierda- dijo bajito, miró a Regina, y esta estaba seria. La madre de Emma caminó hasta la sala y vio a todos mirándolas a ella y a Emma –Creo que es mejor que os marchéis, tengo que estar a solas con Regina- dijo mirando al padre. El hombre se levantó y besó la cabeza de la hija, se despidió de Regina, Ruby hizo lo mismo y la madre de Emma pasó por delante de ella sin decir nada, Emma cerró la puerta y miró a Regina, que aún la encaraba, caminó hasta la mesita y quitó los vasos que allí estaban.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que habías dejado la facultad?

-Por favor, Regina, ya he tenido una pelea hoy y he perdido- dejó los vasos en el fregadero y volvió a la sala

-Tu madre tiene razón

-Mi madre nunca ha tenido la razón sobre nada de mi vida

-Voy a morir- dijo girando la silla, Emma se giró hacia ella también y dejó de andar

-Sí, con esa actitud lo harás,  es más, todos vamos a morir, y ¿por eso tenemos que parar de aprovechar la vida?

-Es un hecho Emma

-Existen remedios experimentales y si…

-Quiero que te mudes, Emma- Emma estaba con los ojos llorosos

-¿Qué? Esto es ridículo. ¿Quién te va a cuidar?

-Llamaré a mi madre

-¿Tu madre? ¿La que vive a una hora de aquí y no ha venido a visitarte ni una vez desde que he llegado?- las lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos, la voz de Emma estaba temblorosa

-No voy a dejar que estropees tu vida por mi culpa, por mi enfermedad- Emma se acercó a ella, las manos temblorosas

-No te conté lo de los estudios porque…

-¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías una aventura con un profesor casado?- dijo Regina, firme –Condenaste a Daniel, y me preguntó cuál es la diferencia entre tú y su secretaria. Me estoy muriendo- dijo y Emma no consiguió contener el llanto

-¡Qué te jodan, Regina! ¡Qué te jodan! Quieres morirte, esa es la verdad y sabes que no te dejaría, esa es la verdadera razón, ¿o lo que hemos vivido estas últimas semanas ha sido tan malo para ti?- apuntó el dedo hacia Regina –Me marcho- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la maga de la blusa. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió, dejando a Regina allí, de espaldas a ella. Regina respiró hondo y se permitió llorar, como la otra vez que había gritado y llorado con Emma. Sabía que por un lado la muchacha tenía razón, ella quería morir, quería acabar con ese sufrimiento, esa dependencia de alguien, pero Emma se había equivocado al decir que lo que habían vivido había estado mal, no lo había sido, por primera vez desde que había caído enferma, se sintió deseada, se sintió viva otra vez, y si se sentía así, era gracias a Emma, que llegó poniendo su vida patas arriba, y después se volvió su todo, su luz, un motivo para querer vivir, aunque supiera que no sería por mucho tiempo, y eso que Regina no quería prenderse  a nadie ni que nadie se prendiera a ella por el preciso motivo de que no viviría por mucho tiempo. No había querido eso para Daniel y no lo quería para Emma, no, para Emma no. Emma tenía que vivir, necesitaba un futuro y Regina no quería estropear eso para la muchacha de la que ahora estaba completamente enamorada.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Llegó la víspera de Año Nuevo. Después de que Emma dejara sola a Regina, ella llamó a la madre para que fuera a buscarla, pasaría los últimos días del año en casa de los padres. Fue difícil, los padres casi no la entendían, y depender de ellos era horrible, Regina se sintió como una niña pequeña de nuevo. Evidentemente a Cora Mills le importó poco que Regina le hubiera dicho que ya no estaba con Daniel, y lo llamó para que pasara el Año Nuevo con ellos. El hombre fue y ayudó a Regina durante toda la noche.

Los amigos hablaban con Daniel, lo felicitaban y trataban a Regina como si ella fuera una niña. La morena los observa a todos pasando por su lado con sus ropas elegantes, con copas, riendo y conversando, se sentía invisible.

-Daniel, querido, ven aquí que quiero presentarte a una persona –Cora cogió la mano de Daniel y se lo llevó aparte, Regina observó cómo Daniel se alejaba de ella. Se sentía aún más sola, con Daniel a su lado, al menos, tenía su atención.

-Hola, ¿acaso no eres la mujer más bonita de la noche?- Robert se acercó a Regina –Mi sobrina preferida. Estoy feliz de pasar el Año Nuevo contigo, querida- cogió una copa de champán con una cañita y le dio a Regina, la mujer sonrió y tomó un sorbo de la bebida -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien- respondió lentamente. El tío sonrió y le dio un beso en la cara.

-Vamos a aprovechar la noche, querida.

 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma estaba apoyada en la puerta del bar a donde había ido con Regina una vez, bebiendo una cerveza, el día había sido pésimo, aún estaba peleada con la madre y no iría a pasar el fin de Año con ella, tampoco lo pasaría con Regina. Regina, echaba de menos a la mujer, cuidar de ella, abrazarla, besarla, darle cariño. Habían pasado algunos días sin tener noticias de la mujer, cuando se fue de su casa, se fue al apartamento que compartía con Ruby, cogió la guitarra y se quedó tocando hasta que le vino el sueño.

-Hola- Kara se acercó

-Hola- Emma reviró los ojos

-Vengo a desear Feliz Año Nuevo, ¿todo bien?- preguntó la muchacha parándose delante de Emma. No la veía desde el día de Acción de Gracias -¿Vas a cantar hoy?

-No me siento muy musical- soltó el aire

-¿Cómo está Regina?

-No lo sé- alzó la cabeza, los ojos estaban enrojecidos –Me despidió, o terminó conmigo, no sé, no sé cuál es la diferencia.

-Nunca me volviste a llamar- dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos

-Es complicado- se apoyó en la pared

-Complicado- resopló –Por curiosidad, si yo fuera lo suficientemente tonta para invitarte a salir, ¿tendría alguna posibilidad?

-No estoy…- dejó de hablar y Kara bajó la cabeza

-Está bien, entiendo. Dale recuerdos a Regina de mi parte- dijo caminando hacia atrás y atravesando la calle. Emma se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro. No quería ser grosera con Kara, pero últimamente estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor.

-Kara- la llamó y la mujer se giró hacia ella –Quizás un día vea la realidad, así que no pierdas mi número, ¿ok?- dijo y la muchacha asintió y caminó hacia el coche estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

Emma despertó de sus pensamientos con el toque de su móvil, lo cogió y la noticia que recibió no le gustó nada. Tiró la botella de cerveza en la basura y caminó hacia su pick-up amarilla, entró en el vehículo y apoyó la cabeza en el volante. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, no ahora.

Regina estaba sentada en su silla observando el jardín, Daniel se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, el hombre suspiró.

-Regina…Necesitamos hablar- Daniel dijo y Regina lo miró, el hombre le tocó la mano –Lo siento mucho, siento mucho que Emma se haya marchado, y aunque no estemos ya juntos, quiero ayudarte, Regina, y me quedaré aquí para ayudarte. Quédate aquí estos días, y date cuenta de que te amo, amo tenerte a mi lado y si puedo tener eso solo siendo tu amigo, lo quiero. Vivimos quince años juntos, Regina, quince años. Déjame ayudarte, duermo en la habitación de invitados, pero no quiero dejarte sola con la empleada, no quiero dejarte sola, Regina, así que déjame ayudarte, siendo simplemente tu amigo- la mujer se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa. Ella no quería estropear la vida de nadie más –Y no pienses que vas a destruir mi vida, yo quiero estar aquí, Regina, en la salud y en la enfermedad, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya no estamos casados, Daniel

-Entonces, ¿cómo amigos? Déjame ayudarte como tu amigo- suspiró

-Solo como mi amigo, Daniel, nada más que eso- el hombre sonrió y besó la mano de la mujer.

-¿Sr. Daniel?- la mujer blanca de cabellos negros con un uniforme negro y blanco apareció –Hay una muchacha pidiendo ver a la sra. Regina- Daniel miró a Regina

-¿Estás esperando a alguien?- preguntó y Regina negó –Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta encontrándose a Emma, con un cigarro en los labios. Ella lo encaró, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo estás, Emma?

-Nuestra amiga Magdalena ha muerto- dijo algo rápido

-Yo…Lo siento mucho

-Regina debería saberlo, no quería decírselo por teléfono- suspiró -¿Puedes decírselo?

-No sé si es una buena idea, la verdad- Emma sacó un papel doblado de la chaqueta

-Esto es una copia de la carta que su marido escribió para darle a los amigos en el momento en que ella muriera- entregó el papel al hombre –Léesela a Regina- dijo y caminó hacia el coche.

 

**“Magdalena decía que se considera la mujer con más suerte del mundo y aunque la enfermedad la hubiera debilitado, ella fortaleció su relación con aquellos que tenía a su alrededor. Y en los últimos años de Magdalena, la enfermedad fortaleció los lazos con más personas de las que se puede contar, que ella y su marido han estado casados durante treinta y cuatro años maravillosos, y que nunca habían estado tan próximos como en los últimos cuatro años. Y que él se sentía el hombre con más suerte del mundo”**

Esas fueron las palabras de John en el funeral de Magdalena. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Regina, Daniel se acercó a ella y acarició su mano.

-¿Puedes entrarme, por favor?- Regina pidió –Tú tienes que ir a trabajar, mi madre está aquí, puedes ir, estaré bien- dijo lentamente. Daniel hizo lo que la mujer pidió, y se fue a vestir para irse a trabajar.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Daniel se había marchado, Regina estaba en su silla, con su madre a su lado agarrando su mano, ella no decía nada, estaba callada desde hacía un buen tiempo. Su cabeza estaba a mil, su amiga, una de las mujeres que había conocido hacia poco tiempo, había muerto y ella ni tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse. Emma había ido a entregar la carta y ni siquiera había entrado a verla, echaba de menos a la rubia, pensaba a cada segundo en lo que estaría haciendo, si habría comido, o cualquier otra cosa. El corazón de Regina se aceleró y comenzó a toser, aquella tos incontrolable, entonces comenzó a faltarle el aire y aquel dolor agudo en sus pulmones. Le estaba faltando el aire, no conseguía respirar de manera alguna, no escuchó a su madre hablándole a ella ni a la empleada para que llamara a una ambulancia. Era desesperador, la falta de aire, el dolor, todo. Y todo lo que Regina quería en ese momento era no sentir nada más.

 

Regina abrió los ojos, estaba en un cuarto con varios aparatos conectados a ella. Lo que más temía había sucedido. Miró hacia la ventaba y divisó a su madre y a su padre conversando con un médico.

-“Si no puedo dar mi consentimiento, autorizo a la persona que figura aquí abajo como mi apoderada para tomar las decisiones médicas por mí”- el doctor Hopper leía un artículo que Regina le había pedido a su padre y a su abogado que hicieran, en caso de que ella estuviera al borde de la muerte, alguien podría tomar decisiones por ella, desconectar los aparatos o llevarla a casa.

-¿Por qué aceptaste esto?- Cora miraba al marido

-Ella necesitaba ayuda y yo la ayudé

-Podría haber escogido a Daniel como apoderado, a fin de cuentas es su marido y él es abogado.

-Ella puede designar a quien quiera- Henry habló

-¿Tú sabías esto?- Cora preguntó a Daniel que ahora estaba al lado de su ex suegra

-Investigué sobre ello, es una decisión de ella, no se puede echar atrás, no cuando está en este estado, solo ella la podría cambiar.

-No es lo que ella quiere- dijo Henry

-No, ella no está en condiciones de decidir nada, va a recibir el respirador ahora- dijo Cora y Daniel se pasó la mano por el rostro

-Lo siento mucho, Cora, sé que estás enfadada, pero tenemos que honrar lo que ella quiere hacer…Tenemos que honrar su actitud

-Has escuchado lo que ha dicho el médico, si no se le pone el respirador ahora, quizás no lleguemos a verla mañana.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- dijo apartándose de la mujer.

 

Emma corría, corrió velozmente por el aparcamiento del hospital. Ni cogió el ascensor, subió por las escaleras, su corazón estaba acelerado, al llegar a la recepción encontró a Daniel, dio sus datos y caminó con él hacia el cuarto en que estaba Regina, su corazón estaba a mil, no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, miedo, preocupación, era todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?- preguntó mirando a Daniel, el hombre estaba algo pálido, parecía nervioso y preocupado

-Hoy por la tarde- decía mientras caminaban

-¿No le habrán puesto el respirador, no? Ella no lo quería…- fue interrumpida por el hombre

-No se lo han puesto, quieren hablar contigo. Dejó escrito que tú decidías- dijo parándose en la puerta del cuarto y mirando a Emma, la muchacha tenía sus ojos verdes desorbitados

-¿Yo?- dijo sorprendida, Emma miró a Regina a través de la ventana, abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto, Regina estaba durmiendo, ella tocó la mano de la mujer y la observó, Regina abrió los ojos y vio a la muchacha parada delante de ella. Regina alzó el dedo índice y acarició el rostro de Emma. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, veía el pedido de Regina en sus ojos. Necesitaba hacer lo correcto.

 

Daniel, Henry y Cora estaban en la habitación de Regina sentados cuando Emma entró con un papel en las manos, todos centraron su atención en ella.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó Cora -¿Qué ha hecho?

-Le he dicho a los médicos que ella quería ir a casa- dijo sincera

-¿Y le va a poner el respirador?- Cora examinaba a Emma

-No, no es eso lo que ella quiere- dijo Emma y Cora se levantó

-Usted no sabe lo que mi hija quiere, ¿cómo se atreve? Es mi hija- Cora se acercó más

-Señora

-Por favor, no haga eso, no nos la arrebate

-No se la estoy arrebatando, solo la estoy llevando a casa- Cora dejó caer algunas lágrimas y observó a su hija, con algunos aparatos conectados a ella, estaba durmiendo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma y Daniel estacionaron sus coches frente a la mansión. Emma salió de su pick-up amarilla y se dirigió al coche de Daniel, él mismo sacó a Regina y entró en casa a la mujer en sus brazos. Mientras Daniel la sujetaba, Emma preparaba la cama para la mujer morena, colocó las almohadas y las sábanas para taparla. Daniel la recostó y la cubrió con las sábanas dejándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Emma, estaré abajo, en la sala, ¿podemos hablar?- encaró a la muchacha que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

-Claro, ya bajo- dijo y el hombre asintió, le dio un último vistazo a Regina y salió. Emma se acercó a Regina –Voy a charlar con Daniel, intenta dormir un poco, el interfono está aquí así que cualquier sonido que emitas los escucharemos- se acercó a Regina y le dio un beso en la cabeza, Regina murmuró algo y Emma la encaró, ella intentó levantar la mano para acariciar el rostro de la rubia, pero no tenía fuerzas en sus músculos, Emma acercó el rostro a sus manos y sintió los dedos de Regina rozar su mejilla, la rubía sonrió, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, se acercó a los labios de Regina y le dio un piquito lento, tocando el rostro de la mujer –Ya vuelvo- dijo Emma apartándose – Intenta descansar, por favor- Regina esbozó una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes y cerró los ojos. Emma salió del cuarto y caminó hasta la sala, Daniel estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en la mano -¿Qué querías?- Emma se sentó al otro lado mirando fijamente al hombre.

-Emma, no voy a dejar a Regina sola, sé que tú tampoco vas a dejarla- respiró hondo –Regina está débil y no voy a abandonarla en este momento. Sé que lo que le hice estuvo mal, pero estuvimos juntos 15 años y Regina es mi amiga, no quiero dejarla en estos momentos.

-Entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente. Podemos quedarnos cada uno en un cuarto de invitados junto al dormitorio de Regina- Emma se pasó la mano por la cara y se la restregó –Yo tampoco voy a dejarla.

-Has cambiado tanto, no pareces aquella muchacha irresponsable y desastrada- dijo moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo, Emma resopló sonriendo enseguida –Emma, sé lo que sientes por Regina, sé que es imposible no quererla, ella es increíble. La manera en que toca el piano, la manera en que sonríe. Sería imposible si no la quisieras, pero sabes lo que va a suceder, ¿no?

-Daniel, sé lo que va a suceder y estoy aquí para cuidarla. Desde el comienzo, Regina me mostró un mundo totalmente diferente al que yo conocía, me mostró que puedo ser responsable de alguien aparte de mí misma. Cuando tú la engañaste, vi lo triste que se quedó, en realidad, devastada y aun así, no lo demostraba. Es fuerte y me hizo ser fuerte también. Nos acercamos mucho y puedo hasta decir que la amo, la amo como nunca amé a nadie, y puedo parecer tópico, pero amo a Regina y voy a quedarme a su lado hasta el último momento, aunque eso acabe conmigo después, quiero estar aquí.

-Entonces, estaremos aquí por ella- dijo él finalmente.

-Sí, por ella- Emma se rascó la nuca –Voy a ver cómo está, instálate en uno de los cuartos- se levantó y subió, Regina dormía tranquilamente.

 

Emma estaba sentada al piano, tocando algunas notas en una melodía lenta, Regina estaba sentada en su silla cerca de la gran ventana de vidrio desde donde se veía el jardín y Daniel estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando a Regina. Los tres estaban bien, no irían a pelear ni guardar rencor los unos hacia los otros, simplemente irían a aprovechar los momentos que tenían, con la mujer que ambos amaban. Regina suspiró y cerró los ojos, escuchando lo que Emma tocaba, estaba floja y sentía su cuerpo cada vez más debilitado. Daniel se levantó, acercándose a la silla de Regina, y la empujó hacia donde estaba Emma. La rubia miró a Daniel y entendió lo que el hombre había pensado, él cogió la mano de Regina y la colocó encima de la de Emma. Emma comenzó a tocar Chopin, fantasía en F menor, Op. 49. Ella no era una artista como Regina, pero tocaba lentamente, hasta que la mujer consiguió acompañarla. Regina cerró los ojos al sentir sus dedos encima de los de Emma, moviéndose lentamente y las notas sonando en sus oídos, sonrió. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no sentía eso? ¿Hacía cuánto que la enfermedad le había robado la libertad de tocar una sencilla melodía? Daniel cogió su otra mano y la apoyó en la otra de Emma, era como si volviera a tocar, diferente, pero aún así estaba tocando. Emma la miró, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, una lágrima resbaló de los ojos de la mujer morena, Emma volvió a mirar al piano y Regina cerró los ojos, solo apreciando aquel sencillo toque, aquella sencilla música.

Tras ese momento en el piano, Emma ayudó a Regina a bañarse, mientras Daniel esperaba del lado de fuera. Regina se fue a acostar, estaba demasiado cansada aunque no había hecho ningún esfuerzo. Mientras la morena dormía, Emma descendió al jardín y vio a Daniel sentado en un banco con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Ella se acercó.

-No consigo…Yo…- Emma se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

-Todo bien. Todo va a estar bien- dijo sin mucha confianza

-No logro estar aquí viéndola morir- dijo y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos

-Ve a hablar con ella…Conversa con ella- dijo mirando al hombre, él se levantó y entró en la habitación de Regina, la mujer estaba echada con los ojos cerrados, él se acercó lentamente para no despertarla y se sentó en la cama. Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al ex marido, ella esbozó una débil sonrisa, él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza, y enseguida la abrazó.

-Te amo…Te amo, Regina- dijo dejando algunas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos, se levantó y salió del cuarto dejando a la mujer sola.

 

Ya era de noche, Emma estaba echada en la cama de Regina, observando a la mujer. Se había convertido en uno de sus hobbies preferidos, mirar a Regina. Emma había visto tantas fotos diseminadas por la casa, de una Regina bien vestida  con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios rojos, e incluso enferma, en una cama, desprovista de cualquier maquillaje, aún seguía hermosa. Emma tocó los cabellos de la morena que estaban esparcidos por la almohada, se quedó acariciándolos lentamente, en completo silencio.

-ELA me vistió de ajedrez- dijo Regina sonriendo, captando la atención de la rubia

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emma aún acariciando los cabellos de la morena. Regina respiró hondo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Si el ELA no me matara, el ajedrez me mataría- dijo sonriendo, haciendo a Emma también sonreír. La risa de ambas inundó el cuarto hasta que Regina dejó de reír para recuperar el aliento. Emma la encaraba, preocupada –No vuelvas aquí esta noche- dijo bajito, Emma alzó la cabeza para mirarla, Regina la miró a los ojos –No pidas ayuda- dijo con dificultad, Emma se levantó, y se sentó encarando los ojos marrones -¿Lo prometes?

-Son muchas promesas- dijo seria, Regina la miró, respiró hondo de nuevo

-Encuentra a alguien que te vea…- inspiró con más fuerza

-Alguien que me vea…- dijo Emma para que continuase

-Vea a…a la persona que yo…veo

-La persona que tú ves

-Sí- movió la cabeza lentamente

-Está bien, ahora tú debes prometerme algo. Voy a elogiarte, solo quédate ahí y escucha- Regina asintió, los ojos verdes estaban llorosos, la nariz de Emma estaba comenzando a ponerse roja –Gracias por los zapatos y por enseñarme a cocinar. Pero lo más importante, por lo que tengo que agradecerte…es que no me dejaste estropear esto, porque nadie nunca en la vida ha hecho esto por mí- las lágrimas ahora caían de los ojos verdes y de los ojos marrones, Regina respiraba con dificultad mientras intentaba hablar.

-Ahora ve…ve- dijo Regina, y la rubia asintió, las lágrimas caían de ambos pares de ojos. Emma se acercó a Regina y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Te amo, Regina Mills- se apartó y acarició el rostro de la mujer

-Y yo te amo a ti, Emma Swan.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Emma estaba en su cuarto, al lado del de Regina, ambas luces estaban apagadas, la rubia no conseguía dormir, sin saber si en algún momento a Regina le sobrevendrían las dificultades para respirar.

Había pasado una hora desde que Emma había dejado el cuarto de Regina, la morena abrió los ojos y agarró fuertemente la sábana, le estaba faltando el aire, no le estaba llegando a los pulmones, entonces llegó la tos que tanto había conocido esos últimos meses. Inhalaba con fuerza y tosía, cada vez más alto, cada vez más. Emma tenía la puerta de su cuarto abierta, y escuchaba a Regina tosiendo y buscando por aire. Ella quería coger el teléfono y pedir ayuda, pero Regina le había hecho la petición, y ella le había prometido que nada haría, era el deseo de la mujer que amaba, así que haría eso. Abrazada a sus rodillas, Emma lloraba, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos ya rojos. Se acostó en la cama, abrazada a la almohada, su llanto era de desesperación mientras escuchaba a Regina respirar con dificultad. La morena tosía tan fuerte que su cuerpo se alzaba de la cama, era algo terrible para Regina sentir que el aire no entraba en su cuerpo, sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, colocaba su mano en el pecho mientras intentaba respirar y la tos no la dejaba.

Emma, en su cuarto, colocó las manos en sus oídos para no escuchar a Regina, ella quería correr, correr y abrazar a la mujer y ayudarla, si fuera posible hasta curarla, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Regina soltaba algunos murmullos de dolor, una parte de ella quería morir, pues sabía que no tenía más oportunidad de vivir más tiempo, otra pequeña parte pedía ayuda en silencio. Emma abrió los ojos mientras apretaba la almohada, dejando los nudillos de sus dedos blancos, no iba a cumplir su promesa de dejar a Regina sola, no, no la dejaría pasar por eso sola. Regina no quería ayuda, Emma no llamaría, pero no iba dejar sola a la mujer que había aprendido a amar. Se levantó y corrió hacia el cuarto de Regina, se subió a la cama deprisa mientras la mujer se retorcía. Emma la abrazó.

-Todo bien, Regina, todo bien. Estoy aquí- pasó la mano por su pecho intentando calmarla, la lágrimas caían, los labios de la rubia temblaban –Todo bien, querida, todo bien- miraba el rostro de la mujer a su lado, estaba sintiendo dolor, pero nada hablaba, solo buscaba aire y a veces soltaba gritos de dolor. Emma la abrazó fuertemente y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, lloraba, lloraba mucho mientras sentía cómo, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Regina, junto al suyo, iba dejando de moverse, y la tos y la búsqueda de aire fue cesando hasta que ya no había ningún ruido, ningún movimiento. Emma, entonces, se dio cuenta, Regina se había ido, se había marchado para siempre en sus brazos. Emma gritó mientras las lágrimas cían de sus ojos. Apretó más a Regina en sus brazos y pegó su cabeza a la de Regina, depositando un beso y apretando cada vez más su cuerpo-Te amo, Regina, siempre voy a amarte independientemente de dónde estés y de dónde esté yo- depositó un beso en los cabellos negros y se quedó abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de la mujer.

Emma lloraba sin parar, allí, con Regina a su lado hasta que amaneció.

-Compuse una canción para ti, pero creo que ya es tarde para enseñártela- lloró

**Cerrada para el amor**

**Yo no necesitaba del dolor**

**Una o  dos veces fue suficiente**

**Y fue todo en vano**

**El tiempo comienza a pasar**

**Antes de que te des cuenta, estás congelada**

**Pero algo sucedió**

**Por primera vez contigo**

**Mi corazón se derritió en el suelo**

**Encontré algo verdadero**

**Y todo el mundo está mirando**

**Creyendo que me he vuelto loca**

**Pero no me importa lo que dicen**

**Estoy enamorada de ti**

**Ellos intentan apartarme**

**Pero ellos no saben la verdad**

**Mi corazón está profundamente herido**

**Que yo continuo encerrando**

**Tú me cortas y yo**

**Continúo sangrando**

**Continúo, continúo sangrando, amor**

**Intentando no escuchar**

**Pero ellos hablan muy alto**

**Los ruidos irritantes llenan mis oídos**

**Intentan llenarme de dudas**

**Aunque sepa que el objetivo**

**Es evitar que me enamore**

**Pero nada es mayor**

**Que la sensación que siento con tu abrazo**

**Y en este mundo de soledad**

**Veo tu rostro**

**Mientras todo el mundo a mi alrededor**

**Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, quizás, quizás**

El reloj la despertó, eran las seis de la mañana. Miró hacia la ventaba, ya estaba claro. Se incorporó y miró a Regina, inmóvil, los labios de la mujer que un día estuvieron pintados de un rojo sangre, ahora estaban pálidos y sin vida alguna. Emma depositó un último beso en la cabeza de la mujer y se levantó, caminó hasta el otro cuarto y cogió su móvil, necesitaba avisar a la madre de Regina, a Daniel, pero el único número que tenía en su mente era el de su mejor amiga, llamó a Ruby. Cuando la amiga atendió, Emma solo podía llorar, su cabeza le dolía, su corazón le dolía, todo le dolía, y en menos de treinta minutos, Ruby llamó a la puerta de la casa de la morena. Emma abrió y la abrazó fuertemente. Tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Entraron en la casa y fueron al sofá, en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Emma cogió el móvil y llamó a Cora, fue difícil, muy difícil dar aquella noticia, le pidió a la mujer que avisara ella a las personas más próximas de Regina mientras ella llamaba a Daniel.

Algunos minutos pasaron y vinieron a buscar el cuerpo de Regina. Escuchó algunas cosas de Cora, como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa de dejar morir a Regina.

-Escuche usted, ¿no ve lo destrozada que está? Mi amiga se quedó aquí toda la noche con su hija, la cuidó todo este tiempo mientras usted no hacía nada, Emma cuidó de Regina y atendió su deseo, si usted lo encuentra mal, le sugiero que salga de aquí y deje que Emma resuelva las cosas, ya que ha sido eso lo que su hija pidió. Así que, por respeto a su hija, deje de molestar a mi amiga- Ruby dijo defendiendo a la rubia a su lado.

Emma subió al cuarto de Regina, ahora vacío, sin la mujer. Cogió la ropa que Regina había separado, un vestido negro ceñido, acarició la tela, aquello era angustiante, demasiado angustiante.

 

El entierro de Regina tuvo lugar al día siguiente por la mañana. El día estaba soleado, sin brisa, sin nada. Algunas amigas de Regina estaban allí, Emma reconoció a algunas de ellas, pero ninguna se acercó a hablar con ella. Daniel estaba también y le dio un abrazo a la muchacha junto con el padre de Regina. Ruby y Kara también estaban para darle apoyo a su amiga. Cora y Daniel dijeron unas palabras, Emma no quiso decir nada, solo miraba a aquellas personas, personas que tal vez ni habían conocido de verdad a Regina.

Todos ya habían salido del cementerio, Emma se quedó de pie frente a la tumba de Regina y sintió un viento batiendo en su rostro y algunas flores volando a su alrededor, una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos, tenía una rosa en sus manos y la dejó cerca del nombre de Regina Mills.

Caminó hacia la salida del cementerio con la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja, se dirigió a su pick-up amarilla, entró, arrancó y se alejó de allí.

**Una semana después**

Emma estaba sentada en el parque donde había ido con Regina, garabateaba en una hoja el esbozo de un dibujo, el rostro de Regina. Una semana había pasado desde su muerte, Emma, todos los días, iba a ese parque, donde había besado a Regina por primera vez. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sombra, alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de pie, vestido con un traje negro, bien planchado y probablemente caro.

-¿Emma Swan?- preguntó y ella lo encaró –Soy uno de los abogados de Regina Mills, he ido a su apartamento y su amiga me ha dicho que estaría aquí – Emma lo encaró, él se sentó a su lado y a ella le extrañó, ¿por qué un abogado, que probablemente cobraría un riñón por una consulta, estaba sentado en el suelo con ella? –Soy Robert, soy abogado de Regina desde hace muchos años y ella me dijo que usted era, usando sus palabras, “peculiar”- Emma sonrió. Regina una vez le había dicho eso -¿Usted sabe que Regina tiene una gran cuantía de dinero, verdad?

-Sé que tenía dinero, pero no que fuera enorme, nunca me interesé en eso ni le pregunté. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-¿Está dibujando?- miró -¿Puedo verlo?- Emma le entregó el dibujo y él se quedó mirándolo –Tiene talento, mucho talento –miró el dibujo de Regina, en el que se podía ver bien sus ojos, sus labios, su cicatriz.

-¿Me va a decir por qué está aquí?- preguntó impaciente quitándole el dibujo de las manos

-Regino vino a buscarme hace unos meses atrás, fue cuando me pidió que redactase aquellos documentos donde la dejó a usted encargada de las decisiones en el hospital y también me pidió otra cosa. Era su abogado y su amigo, aunque solo nos veíamos parar tratar de negocios, y cuando me buscó para tratar estos negocios me pregunté por qué, y ahora entiendo – dijo levantándose y sacando un sobre del maletín que llevaba –Todo lo que tiene que saber está en este sobre, búsqueme después de haberlo leído- le entregó un tarjeta junto con el sobre –Hasta luego, Emma Swan, espero verla en breve- dijo alejándose de ella, Emma miró el papel, en él contenía lo siguiente en una letra perfecta.

**“Para mi querida Emma Swan, la mujer que cambió completamente mis últimos días”**

Sabía que no era la letra de Regina, pues la morena no podía escribir, pero sabía que aquellas palabras eran de ella. Abrió la carta, había una foto y una hoja. La foto había sido sacada un día que habían ido al parque, Emma miraba a Regina y ella hacía lo mismo. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, sus dedos temblosos, se apoyó en el árbol y abrió la carta.

**“Mi querida Emma, primeramente quiero darte las gracias por haber dejado tu currículo en aquella página y por haber aparecido en mi casa con tu chaqueta roja y tu cabello revuelto. Gracias por haber seguido dando aquellas disculpas horribles por tus retrasos.**

**Confieso que Daniel quería despedirte, pero yo le pedí que te diéramos una oportunidad y ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.**

**Emma, me has dado los mejores últimos días de toda mi vida, esta enfermedad vino y me arrancó todo poco a poco, una cosa cada vez, primero el piano, después mi deseo de cocinar, andar o hacer cualquier cosa que amaba, pero ahí apareciste tú y contigo mis deseos de vivir de nuevo, aquel día cuando le dije a Daniel que se marchara y tú te quedaste probándote mis ropas y zapatos en mi vestidor, aquel día tuve la certeza de que no solo iba a aceptar lo que estaba por sucederme, sino también que iría a aprovechar cada día de ellos, contigo. Tú aprendiste a cocinar, incluso gustándome tus torpezas en mi cocina, me ayudaste a bañarme, incluso tirándome algunas veces o haciendo algo equivocado. Aprendiste conmigo y yo contigo. Siempre fuiste para mí un enigma, que cada día descifraba, siempre fuiste peculiar, y ¡cómo amé eso en ti, con tus maneras únicas!**

**Cuando me besaste, ¡cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía el toque de alguien! Puede parecer un tópico, pero me sentí en las nubes, tus labios finos y suaves sobre los míos, tu gusto a café con canela que tan horrible creía al principio, y que llegué a amar. Amé cada beso, cada caricia, incluso con mis limitaciones.**

**Gracias por estar conmigo en todos los momentos, por no dejarme sola y por no rendirte conmigo cuando yo misma quería rendirme. Quiero que sepas que, aunque haya sido poco tiempo, te he amado de una forma pura, dulce, de una manera que ni yo misma imaginé que podría amar. Existen muchas formas de amor y mi amor por ti fue una de esas formas, la forma más sincera en que alguien podría amar.**

**Vi tus dibujos, tus canciones, Emma, eres la mujer con más talento que he tenido el placer de conocer, tu voz dulce y tus gestos torpes, pero que cuando cantabas o tocabas algún instrumento me dejabas feliz, me sentía normal y viva. Tus dibujos me retrataban con una belleza sin parangón, mirando tus dibujos de mí misma me sentía deseada, con vida, hermosa y amada. Tú me has mirado de una forma única. Dejaste tu facultad y dejaste de verte con tu profesor, créeme, estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, pues ahora tienes otra posibilidad de recomenzar y hacer lo correcto.**

**Robert está escribiendo esta carta en mi lugar y le he pedido que te la entregue, espero que te haya encontrado, él ya conoce todo lo que pretendo hacer. Así que Emma, al igual que tú me diste una oportunidad para vivir mis días contados y aprovechar cada uno de ellos, hoy te estoy dando también esa posibilidad. Conversé con Daniel y tras mi muerte, se vendería la casa y se repartiría nuestros bienes, y así como pedí que tú fueras la responsable de mí en cuestiones médicas, he decidido que la mitad del dinero de mi casa y de todos mis bienes sean puestos a tu nombre, solo tienes que firmar, los papeles los tiene Robert y él te explicará todo. No lo he hecho porque me hayas ayudado, lo he hecho porque te amo y espero que aceptes mi regalo. Por cierto, cogí un dibujo tuyo y se lo mandé a una amiga, una profesora en la Escuela de Arte de Slade, en Londres, y me ha dicho que tienes un gran talento, me ha dicho que cuando quisieras, podrías ir allí e inscribirte pues tienes gran potencial.**

**Así que, discúlpame por cogerte el dibujo, pero fue por una buena causa, tendrás la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de arte del mundo.**

**Coge el dinero de la venta de la casa y vete, usa esta oportunidad para conseguir algo que siempre has querido, estoy segura de que ese dinero te dará para instalarte en Londres hasta final de curso. Me diste mi mejor oportunidad de vivir mis últimos días y ahora, Emma, te la devuelvo, no te aferres, vive, vuela hacia nuevos horizontes y descúbrete, haz lo que te gusta y que siempre te ha gustado, y allí donde yo esté, te estaré mirando y me sentiré orgullosa de ti. Cuando sientas la brisa fresca en tu rostro, cuando vayas a nuestro parque o cuando pienses en mí, imagina que soy yo besándote y abrazándote. Siempre estaré contigo, Emma, así como tú siempre estarás conmigo. Pero encuentra a alguien, a alguien que puedas amar y que te ame y que te cuide, no dejes pasar las oportunidades, mereces ser feliz, mi niña. Deja que alguien entre en tu corazón como entré yo y que haga morada en él como lo hice yo.**

**Un día nos encontraremos de nuevo y entonces podremos amarnos con más tiempo, te lo prometo.**

**Gracias por cuidarme, por ser mi amiga y por amarme.**

**Te amo, para siempre…**

**Tu Regina”**

 

Emma terminó de leer, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas que caían por su rostro, Regina le había dado todo, todo lo que era suyo para que recomenzara. Emma respiró hondo, no sabía lo que iba a hacer, no podía aceptar todo ese dinero de Regina, no fue por eso por lo que la cuidó o por lo que se quedó con ella, pero era un deseo de la morena y si no aceptaba el dinero, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Para Daniel o sus egoístas amigas? Emma respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias por verme de una manera en que nadie me vio- dijo en un susurro, sintiendo una leve brisa en su rostro, que se esparció por todo su cuerpo, creía que era Regina ahí, abrazándola y enseguida le llegó la respuesta –Voy a vivir mi vida, Regina, voy a vivir por mí, por ti, por nosotras- abrazó su propio cuerpo y otra lágrima cayó de sus ojos, suspiró –Siempre te amaré- Se levantó, recogió la carta y los dibujos, se quedó mirando la tarjeta de Robert, sabía a dónde ir y sabía lo que hacer. Regina le había señalado el camino para ya no sentirse perdida y recomenzar una nueva vida, teniendo una nueva oportunidad.

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
